Chasing Dragonflies
by myownwayx
Summary: Harry and Ron finally get together, but not every one is pleased, jealousy makes Hermione do strange things, which ends up putting every one she loves in danger. Harry&Ron. Is this love triangle the end of their friendship? [[Please Read ]]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _This is my first ever Harry Potter fic, so please go easy on me._

**Warnings **_Ron and Harry pairing!! and knowing me strong language and graphic details later on in the story._

**_Sadly I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters, Which Is Probably For The Best, Because Of What I Would Do With Them If They Were Mine!!_**

**Chasing Dragonflies **

**Chapter 1**

As usual the dungeons were darkened which reminded Harry of a dirty night sky, Harry wondered on many occasions if Snape's home was as dark as how he preferred to work, but at the same time had no wish to find out, through the poorly lit room, Harry still saw his prize. _Stop staring at him_ he kept telling himself, his eyes fixed on his best friend, reluctant to stare at nothing else, he was forced to move his concentration to his own potion, moments here and there he would take a quick look at his friend who was getting flustered at his failed attempt of a love potion, _he looks so good when he does things wrong_.

"Is Mr Weasley's poor attempt of a love potion more interesting then your own work Mr Potter?" Ron looked up at the mention of his name, confused and reluctant to get involved he went back to his potion, not looking at Harry. Snape looking as emotionless as ever was breathing down Harry's neck, sending shivers down his spine, as his cheeks flushed red as he heard his class mates, especially the Slytherins laughed and started talking about him.

Through gritted teeth Harry mumbled a pathetic "No sir," and then turned back to his potion, which was a horrid pale pink colour, which refused to turn to the dark red it was supposed to be. After what seemed like the longest twenty minutes of his life, the bell that signalled the dreaded lesson was over, packing up as fast as he could, Harry rushed out of the class, determined not to be stopped by the greasy haired professor who Harry knew would do anything to make his life more miserable then it already was.

Harry waited casually for his friends out side the dungeons, ignoring the snide comments being made as his class filed out, Ron and Hermione walked out last talking between them selves, not butting into the conversation which to his delight was not about his latest hobby of staring at Ron during lessons, but instead on the horrible assignment that even angered Hermione; a three foot parchment on love potions.

"What exactly can we write, you drink the potion you fall in love, unless you got ridiculously large writing like Neville i doubt you could fill the set amount of parchment." Ron said, he always got worked up in potions, mainly because of the intimidating atmosphere from one of the most hated professors in Hogwarts.

The three friends were sat in their usual corner in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione reading over her potions book on love potions, getting angry and worked up when she declared, "There's half a page in this book about love potions, how on earth are we to write more than what is in the book!" Harry shrugged as he wrote what he knew about love potions, he knew Snape set work that was impossible for his students to complete, which gave him the pleasure of shouting and causing many students to tears for not handing in assignments.

Ron sighed loudly as he started meaninglessly at the wall, fidgeting uncomfortably on the sofa, causing him to knock Hermione out of her concentration, Ron however didn't notice, he was to wrapped up in his own thoughts. Hermione sent looks of concern to Harry, who stared at Ron along with Hermione.

"What?" Ron said, his skin burning as his friends eyes pierced his skin.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yeah fine," Ron said unconvincingly.

"Do you want a game of chess?" Harry asked nodding towards the empty chess board in the middle of the dimly lit room, he knew that chess was one of the many ways to cheer Ron up, and he knew that pestering him to tell him what was wrong, was unlikely to work, and would leave it up to Ron to confide in him on his own accord.

"No, i think I'm just going to go to bed." Ron said, and got up, about to walk away when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"But its not even seven o'clock yet." She exchanged a quick glance to Harry who shrugged once more.

"Well maybe I'm tired." Ron said bitterly, "Since when have you told me when i can or cannot go to bed, your not my sodding mother," the bitter tone that he now spoke was not familiar to his friends, and even Harry was taken back by his tone, Ron walked of, leaving Hermione close to tears.

After bidding good night to Hermione who was in desperate need to find out what was wrong with Ron, Harry walked up to the boys dormitory which was empty due to such an early hour, the only person in the room was Ron, who sat on his bed playing with his beloved rat, Scabbers half heartedly. Harry sat on the foot of Ron's bed, wondering what best way to approach the situation.

"You should really think about apologising to Hermione, you really upset her," Harry said casually.

"Why, she thinks she can control me, she's always bossing me about," Ron said argumentatively, even though Hermione was their best friend despite the current argument, which Harry knew would be replaced by something even more stupid in a couple of days, Ron was right, Hermione had a point to make it her job that she took care of both boys, by mothering them, which got on Ron's nerves more than Harry's.

"But you were.."

"Oh shut up will you." Ron said, the bitterness now turning to aggression.

Harry sat there wondering what what the hell had just happened. "What is the matter with you Ron?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably and started playing with Scabbers once more. "Why would i tell you?"

Ron said glaring at Harry with hate in his eyes.

"Because I'm your best mate," Harry said simply, his heart aching at how much of a git his crush was being.

"If that's what you call it." Ron muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Best friends, don't stare at their friend the way you stare at me." Ron said, Harry couldn't think of

anything to say, except "I'm sorry."

"For what, being in love with me, or being to selfish to tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same, and i didn't want to ruin..."

"Your right i don't feel the same, and you have ruined this friendship." Ron said and walked out of the room.

Harry pushed himself to the floor, his heart shattering in pieces as the thought that he had just lost the best and first friend he had ever had, all because of his stupid crush.

**_THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER 1... PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 2**

"Honestly Harry, how long are you going to keep this up?" Hermione's voice made Harry realise how long it really had been since he last spoke to Ron, it was almost a week, and it seemed to be the longest week of his life. "I think its stupid, you two are best friends."

"Were," Harry corrected her, even though the thought of it broke his heart. "We were best friends."

Ron had spent most of his time with Neville and Luna who were more than pleased for the extra company, as they spent most of their time on the their own. He missed his friends, especially Harry, he was just to stubborn to admit it. Harry and Ron saw each other daily, as they were in the same classes and shared a dorm, however neither spoke to each other, though both wanting to.

The days passed slowly, Hermione stopped pestering Harry about Ron as she was busy revising and doing as much extra work as she could, even though she had missed Ron's company almost as much as Harry. Harry was able to distract his longing for Ron by putting all his energy into the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. This didn't work out as Harry had hoped, he was non stop thinking about Ron that he had made several failed attempts in catching the golden snitch in practice, and even though it was just a practice session, Harry had started beating himself up for it as he yet to not catch the snitch in any match.

"Potter." Wood called as Harry slumped into furthest chair away from every one else who was in the common room, he knew what was coming, Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor team, and only wanted the best for his team, and if something was wrong or bothering any player he made it an effort to find out, he longed for the glory that came with winning, and Harry was sure that was all Wood thought about. Ron appeared into the common room, not looking at Harry he walked quickly up to the dorm area. "What has gotten into you?" Wood said demanding an explanation.

_I'm head over heels, dying in lust, longing for passion in love with my best friend, who found out and never wants to speak let alone see me ever again. _"Nothing, sorry, i no I've been shit, i just got a lot on my mind, i promise i will put more effort in practice tomorrow." Harry said desperately, not wanting to be thrown of the team.

"You better Potter." Wood growled and walked of. Harry was surprised that was all Wood had to say, his usual pep talks on how important winning meant to him usually carried on for hours, the shortness of his concern showed how truly annoyed Wood and the rest of the team must be with him. This only made him feel worse as the longing for Ron became harder to handle.

0x0x0

Harry was used to people talking about him, he was used to being called a liar, but now every one was talking about him and Ron, or the lack of him and Ron. However there was also the rumours of how Harry was so distraught that he was going to lose the upcoming match. Which Harry was determined to win with the secret hope that if he won the match Ron would be happy enough to start talking to him again.

The night before the match Harry headed to the dorm straight after practice, he sat on his bed when Ron walked in, he looked more red faced then ever and his eyes were blood shot.

"Ron," Harry said softly.

"Harry please, just leave it." Ron said quietly, Harry sat back on his bed and listened to his friends sobs, he hated seeing him cry and he had to do something about it. Moving slowly he sat next to Ron who didn't move when Harry pulled him in for a hug.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Harry said softly in Ron's ear, he was sure he was going to be pushed away any minute, but to his surprise Ron held on tighter. After what felt like an eternity in heaven Ron pulled away slightly, and stared into Harry's green eyes, before Harry knew what was happening his and Ron's lips were pressed together.

Harry felt perfectly happy, however just like many times in his life, the happiness didn't last long, Ron pushed Harry was aggressively.

"Ron..." A confused Harry said as his eyes started to water.

"Fuck!" Ron shouted, however he was more angry with himself than Harry. "Just leave me alone."

0x0x0

Harry and the rest of the team walked onto the pitch in their golden robes, which represented the Gryffindor house colours, a loud mixture of cheers and boos filled Harry's ears, as he searched hungrily in the crowd for the red head he was fascinated about. But he couldn't spot him amongst the Gryffindor crowd.

In stead of searching the pitch for the tiny snitch was hard to see in any conditions, he was desperately searching for Ron, he saw a glimpse of red hair standing next to Lavender Brown, Harry's heart filled with jealousy as he saw him with her, questions swam through his mind and tears made it impossible for him to find the snitch, not that he was looking any more.

_Are they back together? Why is he with her? Why can't he love me? Why kiss me if he is with..._ Harry's thoughts were pushed aside as his head was hit with an intense pain, he took one last hoping look at Ron before he was pushed of his broom by the amount of pain he was in, falling through the air screaming, as his body met with the sandy floor.

0x0x0

"Harry, i don't no if you can hear me," Ron said in barley a whisper, as he watched his best friend lay silently on the white hospital bed, "please don't die." Tears fell from his red eyes. "There is so many things i need to tell you," he paused in hope that Harry had heard the urgency in his voice, no such luck, he carried on, "I love you Harry, a part of me always has, i just never admitted it to myself because i convinced myself nothing could ever became because i didn't want it to. All my life, I've been this shadow, but only when i am with you i am a real person. I feel so guilty because i no you would never admit it but its my fault, if i wasn't such an insecure toss pot, you wouldn't be lying there, and maybe just maybe we could be together." Ron felt a lump in his throat and he started to cry harder. "Please Harry, just wake up, please." Ron moved his hand to Harry's and held it lightly, checking for any signs of life.

"Mr Weasley, i think you ought to go and get some sleep." Madam Pomfrey said as she saw the red haired boy staring into space.

"Ron..." A weak voice said in a harsh whisper, but loud enough for Ron to hear.

"I'm here Harry." Ron said and gave Harry's hand an assuring squeeze.

"Ron, i love you." Ron smiled as he tried to block out madam Pomfrey's presence.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, stealing the question from Ron's lips.

"My head, it hurts," Harry said weakly. "What happened?"

"Dodgy Bludger." Ron said, "Malfoy he sent it straight for you," Harry nodded slowly, promising one of these days he was going to hurt that white haired bastard.

0x0x0

Harry was allowed out of the hospital wing with strict orders to have plenty of rest, feeling tired and weak Harry didn't object to his orders. Hermione who visited nearly as much as Ron was delighted when the two boys walked into the common room.

"Well done Harry!" Wood cheered, as the common room filled with celebration, Harry noticed the room was packed with nealy every one in the house, all smiling broadly. Confused, Harry looked at Ron for an answer.

"Because of that Git, we're having a rematch, and Madam Hooch said Draco was not to play, and there only other seeker is a second year." Ron grinned. "So if your head wasn't so bludger prone, we would have lost the match, and any chance for house championship." Rom laughed, Harry smiled, he was happy that he hadn't lost any chance of winning for his team, but he was mainly smiling because he loved that look on Rons face.

"I think you should go to bed now Harry." Hermione said in her usual motherly tone that told both boys she meant business.

"Yes mum." Harry replied cheekily.

"I'll be up in a minute." Ron promised, he watched Harry walk up the stairs and waited till he was out of ear shot, and started talking to Hermione. "I'm sorry about shouting at you." Ron said sincerely, he knew he was in the wrong and he wanted his friend back.

"I'm not angry you shouted Ronald. I'm upset that you didn't tell us what was wrong." She said softly so she wouldn't be over heard.

"When I'm ready, you will be the first to know." Ron smiled and went upstairs.

0x0x0

Harry was sat on his bed and Ron came in and sat beside him, neither one spoke, not knowing what to say. Ron took Harry's hands and started playing with his fingers, a small smile escaped Harry's lips, and their touch spoke louder than words.

"Harry, I love you." Ron smiled. "I'm just not ready for any one to no it yet."

"Its ok Ron." Harry smiled, "I just want to be with you." Ron had so many questions that needed answers, but he couldn't bring himself to think about them, let alone ask them.

"You are with me." Ron smiled, and kissed Harry softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked down the corridor alone, after waking up earlier than any one else he walked down to the library, determined to finish his potions essay which he was finding more easier said then done, as his thoughts were clouded with teenage excitement, he had finally gotten the boy he loved, and nothing else mattered to him, not even Snape could spoil his mood.

Almost an hour later and Harry had almost finished, however he had a feeling that his essay was not to standard, as his mind swam with pictures of what it would have been like to dose Ron with a love potion and for one night be with him completely, knowing he would forget in the morning, he was glad that there was a table blocking his lower body, because he wouldn't have been able to hold his excitement about his latest fantasy. Hermione had joined in with his study session, however Harry was sure that her study session had not including day dreams of tearing the their red haired best friend of all his clothes and chaining to him a bed, or at least he hoped not.

"Harry," Hermione said with uncertainty,

"Yeah?" Harry asked looking up slightly from his essay and than looking back down.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ron?" Harry dropped his quill and stared at Hermione,

"No," Harry lied and recovered his quill and started writing again.

"Only he's been really distant with me." Her voice made no effort to hide the pain she was in. It was clear to any one how much she cared for Ron, and Harry started to get the feeling that he had a bit of competition, however had the upper hand as Ron loved him and not Hermione.

Harry had noticed the recent changes in Ron's behaviour, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Ron was being distant to him to, but Harry knew why, and made a mental note to talk to him about it at soon as he could. Or as soon as Ron wanted to talk to him.

"I haven't noticed." Harry lied once more, hating the feeling that was left in his gut as he saw the look on her face.

"I asked him, and he told me he would tell me once he was ready,"

"There you go then, he'll tell us when he is ready." Harry said as he quickly finished his rushed essay.

"I hope he is okay." Hermione said as she scowled at Harry's poor attempt of home work.

"He's fine." Harry said with a case of certainty. "I'm going to breakfast."

0x0x0

Ron sat talking to Neville about Quidditch when Harry and Hermione joined.

"Hey Ron, morning Neville." Harry greeted, Ron smiled and then turned his attention to the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Hey Harry," Neville grinned.

"Ron, have you done your essay?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Ron replied, finished his cereal that was in his mouth quickly, "Finished it last night."

"Oh." Hermione said, "Want me to look over it?"

"No thanks." Ron said politely. "I found it quite easy."

"Really?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah." Ron said as he took a slice of toast from the rack, his stomach yet to be full. "Stop looking at me like that." Ron laughed as Hermione stared mouth open, she shut her mouth quickly and turned red, that's when Harry realised he definitely had competition, and tried to keep his jealousy non existent.

"We're going to be late." Ron said, and made his way to the dungeons, Harry following, trying to get closer to Ron than Hermione.

"Look if it isn't the filthy mud blood." Draco said viciously, as Hermione walked down the corridor.

"Back of Malfoy." Ron said, "Instead of picking on people why don't you go wash your hair, you can smell the dirt from here." The crowd that had begun to gather for their next lesson stared at Ron including Harry who couldn't believe where his extra courage had come from.

"What did you say?" Malfoy said, ignoring the red that coloured his pale cheeks. "How dare you speak to me."

"Why is your death eater of a father going to escape from Azkaban, and protect poor little Draco?" Ron said, he hated the way Malfoy walked around as if he was so much better than every one else, and he was now letting years of repented anger stream out.

"Shut up!" Draco screamed, and pulled out his wand, ready to hex Ron, muttering something and aiming his wand at the now speechless Ron, stared through angry eyes as his wand released the curse, shrieking Hermione jumped in front of it, reacting quickly Harry pushed both his friends and himself to the floor, and the curse hit the wall, leaving the crowd to stare fixed at the now singed spot. Harry got up quickly, however Hermione was pressed against Ron and they were both reluctant to move, Harry stared at them, especially Ron who smiled and blushed as Hermione thanks and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Ron nodded, and looked at Malfoy, who said something under his breath and then started talking to his cronies. "You were really brave." Hermione smiled, and patted Ron's arm, Harry stared in disbelief as Ron pulled her in for a comforting hug, not even glancing at Harry. Out raged, Harry walked into potions feeling bitter and upset, which didn't help when Ron seemed to be completely oblivious to Harry's feelings.

The minute the bell went, Harry pushed himself past every one in the class and stormed of to the common room, he had a free period, and so did Ron, but he didn't care, he wanted to be on his own.

"Harry?" Ron's voice burst Harry's wishes as he pulled back the curtains to Harry's bed.

"What?" Harry said, his voice as bitter as Ron's had been.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Harry stared at him as if he had been stupified.

"What's wrong, okay, how about, we finally tell each other how it is we feel, and i don't no about you but i meant it when i said i loved you." Harry's throat was dry and his tears filled his eyes. "Now Hermione clearly has a thing for you, and you, you were flirting with her, and right in front of me, i no you don't want the world to no about us, but why flirt with Hermione, so you can build her hopes up and then knock her on her feet?" Harry was mumbling now, and going of into a rant, which Ron couldn't stop.

"Hermione likes me?" Ron said, going pale.

"Yeah so you can dump me now, and go with her, its clear she wants you and you want her, so I'll save you the trouble, we're over."

"I do not like Hermione, i love you." Ron said as he cried. "I want to be with you not her, she's a friend, and if she likes me i couldn't care less, I'm made about you."

"Mean it?" Harry asked.

"Course i do," Ron smiled weakly. "I'll tell Hermione."

"No, you don't have to i mean, you don't want any one to no."

"But i don't want you feeling insecure about us. If it made you happy i would tell the world about us Harry." Ron said and kissed him passionately. Harry pulled Ron further on top of him, as he started to raise to the occasion, casting a quick privacy spell on the bed, he rolled over so he was on top, and kissing down Ron's neck, as Ron pulled of his and Harry's robes. Their kisses became more intense, and their hands started to wonder curiously, pulling of Harry's jumper, Ron kissed down Harry's flat stomach, and kissed his belly button, now making it so he was on top, he undid Harry's trousers pulling them down slightly, as he started to show Harry, how much he meant to him.

0x0x0

Harry and Ron walked into transfiguration glowing, if any one who knew about their relationship would have guessed that they had spent their free period relaxing in more ways than one. Hermione smiled at Ron who gave a quick smile back, and sat next to Harry.

The work set was easy, they were changing animals into every day objects, and Harry and Ron had surprisingly done it first go, both convinced it was because of their high spirits, Harry noticed Hermione struggle, and he felt something he had never felt before, pleased, he was pleased that Hermione was in a struggle, she kept on glancing at Ron in hope of a smile, but Ron's smiles were devoted to Harry.

Hermione walked into the common room after doing prefect duties with Malfoy, Ron and Harry were sharing a seat as all the other seats were full, the boys didn't care they enjoyed feeling this pressed in together.

"Hi." Ron smiled, "How did it go?"

"Fine." Hermione smiled, "We didn't argue, in fact, we didn't talk."

"Good." Harry smiled, "Malfoy didn't comment on how much of a hero Ron was?" Ron's cheek blushed and he gave Harry a look that meant business.

"Nope, we just walked around, something was bothering him though, i think you really hurt his feelings," Hermione said and looked at Ron, who was drinking pumpkin juice at the time, spat it out in shock.

"Me hurt his feelings? Give me a break," Ron said, "Why do you care so much any way."

"I don't." Hermione said, "I am more than thankful of what you did for me Ronald." I bet you are Harry thought as he sent bullets with his eyes into Hermione.

"Any time, your my best friend, I'd do anything for a friend, especially a friend as lovely as you." Ron said trying to emphasise the word friend, however at how red her cheeks went, he knew it didn't work, he looked at Harry who nodded.

"There's something we wanted to tell you." Ron said, and gestured for Hermione to sit next to them after making a chair appear for her. She looked at him, and smiled for him to continue, "Me and Harry, well we're a couple, and we thought as our friend you should be the first to no."

"Oh." Hermione was disappointed and it was obvious, even Ron picked it up. "Since when?"

"Last week." Harry answered, "I hope your okay with it." he added, i mean i no your in love with him but i just want to say i got there first.

"Wow." Hermione said in barely a whisper, "I didn't no you two were..."

"Neither did I." Ron smiled, "But Harry is a very persuasive guy." Ron shot Harry a look, and Harry turned away trying to hide the grin on his face.

After five minutes of small talk, Hermione wondered of to the girls dorm, and Harry signalled Ron to follow him to the boys dorm, there was no one in there which made Harry more excited, he pinned his boyfriend to the door and kissed him passionately, taking away the Ron's breath. Pushing Harry onto the nearest bed which happened to be his, he moaned as he ripped of his clothes and Harry's, Harry doing his usual privacy spell, and now including a silence charm, knowing he was planning to make Ron moan tonight, the two christened their relationship after coming out to one person.

**Review Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked along the corridor, he couldn't help but smile, everything was going perfect for him and he felt as though nothing, not even the mention of you know who wanting to kill him, again, could bring him down from the clouds. He had spent last night wrapped in the arms of the boy he loved, and felt as if he was glowing as the sun created a warmth he had never felt before, in almost a skip, Harry walked into the library.

Hermione was sat on her own, in her usual table where she convinced her self she did most work, however Harry and Ron knew, that where ever she sat she would get a lot of work done, even if she was sat at a Quidditch match, Ron reckoned she do just as much work to sitting in a library. Harry walked over to her slowly, not sure where they stood as friends.

"Hi," he said quietly, not wanting to be over heard by the angry librarian.

"Hi, where's Ron?" She asked, not looking up at all.

"Common room." Harry said, remembering the look on his face when he said he had to get a book, and the constant laughing at him for being almost as geeky as Hermione, it wasn't that Ron was dense, he hated study but he knew he had to and with only a small fuss he did it. "Hermione, you are okay with me and Ron aren't you?"

"Sure," She said in a weak voice, which told Harry she wasn't so sure.

"Its not going to change our friendship, i mean you are our best friend." Harry said, and received a small smile from the bushy haired girl, "I no you liked him and everything, and i am sorry."

"I didn't, i don't," Hermione rushed her words, and got her self into a fluster.

"I don't blame you," Harry smiled, it felt great him having something other people wanted, it made him feel almost invincible. "I just want to make sure we are still friends."

"Course." Hermione smiled, "I got to go, i told Dra... I'm meeting some one." She rushed of, packing up quickly and leaving the library before Harry could say Quidditch.

0x0x0

"Alright mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat next to him, the book from the library in his hand.

"Er yeah." Harry smiled sheepishly, he flicked through the pages of the book with out saying anything, he could feel Ron staring at him, which made him feel two things, first horny as he loved Ron staring at him like that, the second guilty.

"Tell me." Ron pleaded, showing his puppy like eyes, that always made Harry weak and cave in to what ever Ron wanted, but usually because he had wanted it as well.

"Fine, upstairs, and no over reacting, and, you have to be quiet so i can tell you all of it," Harry said, knowing the reaction he was going to get once he told him his suspicions.

Ron sat on Harry's bed next to him, "Right, any time today pet." Ron smiled.

"Shush." Harry winked, and put a finger to Ron's lips, "As you know, i went to the library, to get a book." Harry said, he knew he was making a big deal out of it, and it was probably nothing, "And i saw Hermione," He looked at Ron and he knew he was not surprised by this news, and carried on, "And i asked her if she was okay with us, i knew she was lying but she said she was okay with it, and that we are all still friends," Ron's small smile faded, his friendship with Hermione meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to throw it away. "Then, she said she was going to meet some one." Harry said, "I think it was Draco."

"You what?" Ron shouted, "Draco, why would she meet him?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to meet Dra, and then she cut of and said some one."

"So that doesn't have to be him." Ron said, "Who else does she know that begins with Dra?" Ron started thinking loudly.

"No one, well not any one she wouldn't tell us about." Harry added, "I'm worried about her."

"She's a big girl that Hermione, she can take care of herself." Ron said, "If she wanted to tell us, she would, she hasn't so i think we're over reacting."

"How can you say that?" Harry said, "She's our best friend."

"No she isn't, you saw how she took our news, if she was our best friend, she would have been happy, not gone in a huff. Maybe she likes Draco." Ron said. "We can't help who people like."

"But Draco!" Harry said, "We'll watch her?"

"Okay, if it makes you happy." Ron smiled pleasingly.

"You know, there is other ways that can make me happy." Harry winked and Ron moved closer to Harry, doing everything in his power to make the dark haired boy happy, and succeeding.

0x0x0

Walking together down to their Charms class Ron and Harry noticed that Hermione was standing with Draco, Ron clenched his fists, Harry noticed and calmed him down.

"I thought she could take care of herself." Harry muttered, wondering why his boy friend suddenly cared more about the situation then before.

"I didn't think it was true," Ron said, "I thought you just wanted to see my reaction." Ron blushed and knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Well you made the right one," Harry smiled, "But we can't let her do anything with him."

"Hey Hermione." Ron smiled as he and Harry walked up to her.

"Hi," She said, and walked into the class, Harry stared at Draco.

"Problem Potter?"

"What are you doing with Hermione?" He asked, but in more of a threat.

"Hasn't she told you?" Malfoy laughed, which made Ron's knuckles even more white. "Were an item, of course i looked past the fact that she was a muggle born, but realised she is pretty fine when she takes of her robe."

"What did you say?" Harry shouted, raising his voice, it was now Ron who was calming him down.

"Taking care of your boy friend Weasley." Draco laughed, "Always knew you were a fag."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Harry screamed, and before he knew it he had tackled Draco to the floor, and punched him repeatedly in the face, he felt Ron try to pull him away, but he couldn't stop.

"Harry." Ron said, and grabbed his arm, Harry pushed him on the floor, causing Ron to topple over, and bang his head on the wall.

"Harry, get of him!" Hermione shrieked, and Harry stopped.

"Your sticking up for him?" Harry said startled, wondering if his friend had a memory loss.

"Yes i am. You don't punch people like that, its cruel," Hermione rushed to Ron's side, and helped him up.

"Ron.." Harry said, and stared at his boy friend who held his head and looked down from Harry. "I'm sorry." He said before walking of, with one last glance at Malfoy who was curled into a ball holding his face, he ran for it, knowing he had ruined everything.

0x0x0

Ron walked around the school looking for Harry, shortly after Harry had ran of, so did Ron, after having a shouting match with Hermione which lead to her crying her eyes out, on Draco's shoulder, who looked pleased that he was comforting their former best friend.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron muttered as he walked up and down the corridor.

"Mr Weasley." A voice from behind him said, and he could tell he was smiling. It was the care taker, the children hating bastard that Ron called him.

"Not now." Ron said and continued to walk of.

"What are you doing out of lessons?" He said.

"What does it look like? I'm flying a broom planning a big evil plan." Ron said and turned a corner. There was a weird noise, as if a cat was scratching its nails on a black bored, turning to see what it was Ron saw a door appear from no where, before thinking about it, he opened it and walked in, and he heard the noise again and he knew the door was closing.

Looking around at his new environment, he realised it was a small room, not to small but small enough, and the scraping noise had turned into a small weeping one, which Ron knew was Harry.

Moving closer to the noise, Ron sat down, the small boy next to him looked tiny compared to him.

"Harry," Ron's words were small, and the boy made no effort to hear them. "Don't cry."

"I hurt you." Harry said, as he started cradling himself in his knees, "I hurt you, i hurt every one, i killed my parents, i killed my god dad, I'm going to kill you i know i am, i hurt every one," He kept repeating that sentence over and over again as if the more he said it the more it was going to come true.

"No your not," Ron said, but Harry continued. "Stop!" Ron screamed, and knocked Harry out of his trance, Harry looked at Ron as if it was the first time he noticed him in the room. "Please. Stop." Ron was crying now, and Harry let go of his knees, and held on tight to Ron.

"I'm sorry i hurt you." He said, and held on tighter, "You hate me now?"

"No, i don't." Ron said.

"I'll just go." Harry said as if he hadn't heard him. "I ruin everything."

"Harry, i don't hate you." Ron said loudly, but Harry made no decision to hear. "For fuck sake Harry will you just shut up!" Ron said loud enough for Harry to stop mid sentence. "Listen to me, i love you, and yes i fell, but it wasn't your fault, i had to stop you before you killed him, I'm not going any where, and neither are you." Ron's words were final.

"But..."

"No fucking buts." Ron said, "I love you, and I'm not leaving you, and as for you killing me, I'm much stronger then you are. You couldn't take me." Ron said, changing the dark atmosphere and adding some light to the room.

"I love you Weasley."

"I love you Potter."

0x0x0

Hermione sat on her own in the common room, the word about her and Malfoy had gotten out, and every one in Gryffindor seemed to think she was a traitor. Ron and Harry walked in together, and there was a small cheer, "Well done Harry." Ginny grinned. "That git wont be messing with any one now."

"I'm not proud of it." Harry said, "In fact i wish i hadn't, because I've lost my best friend," Harry said and rushed up stairs to his dorm.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked sweetly, just being there for him meant something to Harry.

"Fine, i just, why are they celebrating it, i mean, i could have killed him, and i know most of them would be glad if i did."

"True, but you know you wouldn't be, that's what makes you different to every one else,"

"Really?"

"Yes, because, you care about every one, even people you hate, and yes you hurt Malfoy, but that was because he is a git, and you said it your self you wish you hadn't, and you stopped your self because you cared,"

"Actually, you stopped me." Harry corrected. "But thanks."

"Your not a murderer Harry, i mean you could of killed that bitch when she killed Sirius but you didn't."

"No i was a toss pot, and let her get away so she could kill other people." Harry said.

"But if you would have killed her, you would of hated your self for it, you know it, i know it, and even Voldermourt he knows it, that's why your no match for him."

"You think?"

"Oh i know it." Ron smiled, "Stop beating your self up about it, everything is going to be fine."

0x0x0

"But father, i can't." His voice was strained, and he had a lump in his throat which he didn't want to release and break down.

"You can son." The voice was louder then it ever was before.

"I can't, i wont." The younger boy was screaming now.

"You have to, he wants you to, Kill the weak one son, you can do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 5**

"She'll come round mate," Ron promised as he sat next to a very miserable Harry, who kept on glaring over at Malfoy, who had a wide smile on his face, even though his house mates from Slytherin didn't talk to him any more, however he seemed happy to be sat with Hermione who was in the same situation.

"Why is she with him?" Harry kept on asking himself, "I mean, i no she has a thing for you, she probably hates me, thinking i stole you away from her or something."

"You didn't steal me," Ron smiled, "I was happy to go with you."

"She wasn't." Harry said, "Maybe, we should put us on hold, i mean she is our best friend."

"What, No!" Ron protested immediately. "I love you Harry, yes, Hermione is well was my best friend, but she's changed, by the looks of it she was with Malfoy far before we were even together, and as for her liking me, i couldn't care less because I'm in love with you, not her, and being with you is more important to me then her friendship." Ron said, wondering if his speech made a difference. "Please don't end it with us."

"I wont, i was just thinking out loud." Harry smiled, "I just, i don't know what to do about her."

"There's nothing you can do." Ron said simply, "We're going home for the Easter holidays, and hopefully when we get back, she would have come to her senses."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you when you go." Harry said sadly.

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean when i go?"

"Your going to the burrow, I'll obviously have to stay here."

"No you idiot. Your coming home, back to your house, with me." Ron smiled. "Mum said our house is your house, so when ever we have holidays your not even to go back to them, your to come with us,"

"What about the protection thing on the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said that he would do a similar one at ours, and mum said she wouldn't let any one hurt you, and neither will I." Ron smiled, Harry cheered up at that news, and smiled brightly.

0x0x0

"So dears, how is school, keeping out of trouble i hope, oh Harry your not eating enough, Ron i told you to watch what he eats, never mind though dear, I'll have you eating double when your here," Mrs Weasley smiled brightly, "Now, go upstairs you'll be sharing with Ron as we have little room, hope that's okay, we'll see about adding an extra room for you now this is your house, i wouldn't want any one having to put up with his snoring."

"Its fine honest Mrs Weasley." Harry said politely.

"Honestly dear, call me Molly," She smiled, "Now go unpack, i will call you when dinner is ready, of you go."

Ron laughed as he walked up the stairs, getting a nudge from Harry. "Your face when she asked you to call her Molly."

"What?" Harry laughed, and sat on the smaller bed that was for him in Ron's cramped bed room.

"Its not fair, I've been begging mum for a bigger room for years, now all of a sudden you get your own room." Ron pretended to pout.

"Little Ron jealous?" Harry winked.

"Since when have i been little?" Ron laughed, and he pushed Harry further onto the bed, kissing him passionately.

"Wait Ron," Harry protested, Ron pulled away, "What about your mum?"

"What about her?" Ron said with a small smile and started kissing Harry's ear lobes.

"She could walk in," Harry said breathlessly, his lower brain hating him for protesting, as it was clear to any one he wanted it.

"She's known for years how I've felt about you." Ron smiled and stopped.

"She knew?" Harry laughed. "Since when?"

"Since the summer after i met you." Ron blushed, Harry pulled him back onto him and started kissing Ron.

"How cute." Harry giggled, and started to explore Ron's body.

0x0x0

"Dinner dears." Molly called up from the stairs, it was just as well that she hadn't come in, as Harry had Ron in his mouth. Reluctantly, Harry stopped and quickly pulled his clothes back on.

"I don't think I'm hungry any more." Harry winked, causing Ron to pounce on him and kissing him roughly.

"More where that came from." Ron promised, "Maybe for desert."

0x0x0

"Shame Hermione couldn't have come back with us." Ginny sighed, "Stupid cow."

"Ginny Molly Weasley!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"She is though!" Ginny argued, "What does she see in Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley dropped her fork and stared at her children.

"Its true. She's been with him for a while, she's not talking to any one in Gryffindor any more because we all know she's being a toss pot." Ron said.

"But then again no one is talking to Malfoy either." Ginny added.

"Ronald Weasley. Why are you not talking to Hermione! You jealous rat, she's your best friend, just because she got a knew boy friend doesn't mean she doesn't want to be your friend." Mrs Weasley said in anger. "Of course Harry, i don't blame you."

"No Mrs Weasley, its not Ron's fault," Harry said.

"And I'm not fucking jealous!" Ron shouted, and walked of.

0x0x0

"Harry dear," Molly said after dinner, Harry wanted so much to go and see Ron but was called back. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Harry promised. "Me and Ron have tried talking to Hermione, its just she doesn't want to no, she's mad at us as well as us being mad at her."

"Why is she mad at you dear?" Molly asked, and Harry realised he shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh, well, its not my place to say, sorry Mrs Weasley."

"Molly!" She laughed, and let Harry run up the stairs to see Ron.

Harry knocked on the door, and Ron answered it, secretly praying it wasn't his mum. "Is she really mad?"

"No," Harry smiled. "I wanted to come up with you, but she said i should give you some space."

"Its okay, i wanted to be on my own." Ron admitted.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked, Ron shook his head, and gestured for Harry to sit down, which he did.

"Its i don't know what's gotten into me, every one thinks I'm jealous of Hermione, when I'm not,"

"I know your not." Harry said, and grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Your worried, i am too."

"I'm scared Harry." Ron said and turned his face away from Harry, so he couldn't see the tears that were falling.

"What why?" Harry asked.

"Once upon a time, we were all close, and now, we're not, we've lost Hermione, and i don't want to lose you too."

"Your not going to lose me," Harry said, "Your stuck with me."

"Why though, you could do so much better then me." Ron said glumly.

"I love you. I don't want any one else, i want you, your my world, my everything, and please stop crying." Harry said as he felt tears in his own eyes threatening to fall. "When i first met you, i admired your confidence the way you just strolled into that carriage and asked so bluntly to sit down, i could never have done that, your brave, braver then me because you don't have to be brave, i am forced to be." Harry said taking a breath, "I couldn't imagine my life with out you, and when we had that fight, i couldn't think of anything to live for, but now i have you, and I'm not forced to be brave any more, i want to be brave, so then i could survive, and spend the rest of my life with you."

Ron turned around and smiled at Harry and pulled him in for a comforting hug. "Harry, i love you."

0x0x0

"Morning boys." Mrs Weasley smiled as the boys walked into the kitchen.

"Mum." Ron said, "I'm sorry about dinner,"

"No worries dear, but you can do the washing up."

"Great." Ron sighed, and Harry sat down and watched his boy friend start washing up.

"So, you boys done all your holiday home work?"

"We were going to start today." Ron lied, he wasn't even sure if he packed it.

"Good." She smiled, "Get it out of the way, and then you can do what you boys do." Harry stared, wondering what she meant by that, the look on Ron's face told him he was doing the same thing.

"Mum, what do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing dear." She winked, and went to walk away.

"You know don't you." Ron said, and she nodded. "How long?"

"Since you and Harry arrived." She laughed, "You can't take your eyes of each other." Both boys blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Your okay with it though Mrs Weasley?"

"I'm fine with it, I'm glad some one wanted Ron to be honest."

"Oh well thanks." Ron said, taking offence.

"Not like that dear, some one as good as Harry i mean,"

"That makes me feel a hole lot better." Ron muttered and finished the dishes.

"I've asked Hermione to come down by the way she should be arriving tonight."

"You what?" Ron said in shock. "She's coming, here?"

"Yes, i thought it best we show her she still has friends, and like it or not boys, you will be her friend, despite her new interest, every girl at some point goes for a bad boy."

"Gross." Ron laughed along with Harry. The boys walked back up stairs after promising they would do some home work.

"So, did you ever want a bad boy?" Harry winked.

"I've already got one."

0x0x0

_The school corridor was dark, the sun was shining on the grounds but no light was coming through the windows, a girl hurried along, her hair bouncing as she walked, she smiled as she saw a taller boy, who smiled back gracefully, he said something to her which made her blush, and then something that made her shudder. She screamed as he pulled out a knife from his green and black robes, some one else appeared, a boy, some one she was pleased to see, the taller boy aimed the knife at the girl, as the other boy stepped in, she screamed, and watched the other boy run, he had failed his task, and now had to pay for it. The girl cradled the red head in her arms, as she put pressure to be the wound, her hands covered in the dead boys blood. _

_**Next Chapter Soon... But In The Mean Time Check Out My Other Fic, Its Called "Tonight You Can Know My Secret" Its only short :D i will put more of this tomorrow, i hope you liked the cliff hanger :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, there was a muffled moan next to him, and then a soft snore, sitting up violently he felt tears stream down his face, please just be a dream he kept telling himself, he moved out of bed.

"Harry?" Ron asked weakly as he started to wake up. Harry looked down at his boy friend and felt his heart break, he cried silently, and whispered to Ron to go back to bed. "No,"

"Please Ron, just go back to bed." Harry pleaded, his cries not so silent any more, Ron sat up right and took Harry's hand.

"What's happened?" Ron was used to Harry's night mares, and was always there to help him.

"He kills you." Harry sobbed into Ron's shoulder, Ron held Harry tight.

"Who?" Ron asked, not really caring, he wasn't going to let any one kill him, he was determined to live a long and happy life cuddled up to Harry.

"Draco, he tries to kill Hermione, but you save her." Harry cried, "He stabs you and you die in her arms." Ron felt tears stream down his face, but didn't let Harry see he just held him tighter.

"I'm not going to die Harry." Ron promised, "My love for you is to strong to let any one take me away from you, okay." Harry nodded uncertainty into Ron's shoulders.

"We have to warn her." Harry cried, finding it hard to stop.

"When did it happen?" Ron asked, "In your dream, where are we when it happens?" Ron chocked on the words.

"School." Harry said quietly, "It was light, but dark, and she was alone and then he said he loved her. And that he was sorry."

"Then what?" Ron asked, wanting to know all the details.

"He got a knife, and she screamed, and you came and..." Harry couldn't say it not again, he cried harder and harder, and Ron felt sick.

"Its okay Harry." Ron said.

"Its not okay, your going to leave me!" Harry shouted, Ron smoothed Harry the only way he new how, with a kiss, this calmed Harry down a little, but he was still crying.

"I'm not leaving you, your stuck with me, remember?" Harry nodded weakly, and held Ron tight in his arms.

0x0x0

Ron left Harry go back to sleep, even though he was restless and fidgeting, Ron held him tight and kissed his for head before getting up. He didn't wake Harry, but he couldn't sit down and do nothing. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hermione sitting down talking to Molly.

"Morning." He mumbled, his face was pale and his eyes red.

"Late night?" His mum said in almost a giggle.

"Something like that." Ron said, on the edge of tears. "Mum, can i talk to you alone please,"

"Can't it wait?" She asked, Ron shook his head, if he spoke he knew he would cry.

0x0x0

"Ron, what is it?" His mum asked as they walked into the garden, he fell into her arms.

"Harry, he.." Ron couldn't talk he was crying to much, his mum calmed him down by rubbing his back. "He had a dream, well a nightmare, but we all know they come true,"

"What was it of?" She asked softly.

"Draco, he went to kill Hermione." His mum gasped, and he couldn't continue.

"We'll have to tell Dumbledore," His mum went on.

"No listen mum, he doesn't kill her, he kills me." Ron said breathlessly, his mum stood shock still.

"No i will not hear of it." Molly said in a hushed tone, "You will not die,"

"mum, I'm scared." Ron said and hugged his mum tightly. "I don't want to die."

0x0x0

Harry woke up alone, the familiar comfort of a slight snoring Ron next to him was gone, sighing loudly to himself, he got up, the incidents of last night rushing to his head, already fallen tears stung his eyes, letting out a slight moan as the day light hit his eyes, squinting his eyes he saw Ron, crying, clinging onto his mum as if it was the last time he would be able to.

Hermione flicked through her book, staring at the words that refused to form refuge in her brain, a slow walking Harry walked in, smiling weakly hoping for a sign from his former friend, but nothing came.

"Hermy," Harry said in a pleading tone, she looked up at him, hate in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." She said strongly,

"Then listen then." Harry said equally strong and stubborn, he told her all about his dream, and she stared with confusion written in her eyes. "He's going to kill you." She was silent for a moment. "But he doesn't."

"He's not a killer!" Hermione shouted, standing up and pushing her chair away, "He wouldn't hurt me."

"No, he just kills Ron, you have nothing to worry about." Harry screamed and walked out into the garden, leaving Hermione alone.

Molly rushed to the side of Harry, who sat under his favourite tree, staring at the clear sky.

"Harry dear," Molly sat next to him, not even caring about the mud. "Ron told me, its going to be okay, we'll talk to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Harry didn't say anything, but was joined by Ron. "We have to tell Hermione." She said, and Harry glared towards the kitchen.

"She knows." He said, "She doesn't care, she thinks I'm lying."

"What?" Ron said wondering if he had misheard his friend, "She's been acting dumb lately, but has she knocked her head or something, why would she think your lying?"

"I wish i was." Harry muttered.

"I'll talk to her." Ron said going to get up.

"No, stay with me, please." Harry begged.

"I'll go." Molly smiled, and left the boys together.

0x0x0

"Tomorrow." The voice said, with out seeing the face, the younger boy could tell he was smiling. "You will kill her tomorrow, no one would expect a school boy to do it,"

"Yes sir." The young boy said, his heart breaking at the thought of killing her.

"Do not fail me son."

"I won't. I wont fail him."

"You know what will happen if you do."

"Yes sir."

"What will happen?" The voice was demanding.

"He'll kill every one i have. He'll kill mum."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione sat on a camping bed in Ginny's room, glad that Ginny herself was a deep sleeper, she cried hard, as her head ached with thoughts rushed to her head making her feel sick with dizziness.

_He's not going to kill me, he loves me, he said so, he wouldn't lie, not to me, we share everything, i told him about Harry and Ron and he hasn't said anything to any one, i would know if he had. I love him, i don't mean to, i felt so much happier loving Ron, he made me laugh, but Draco makes me feel safe, like every day with him is a whirl wind that I've never felt before. Every one is being so self centred, and selfish, caring more about the school houses then whether its occupants are happy, i am happy. Draco loves me. I love him. Why would Harry lie? He wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? He might be upset about me and Draco being together, but lying about him trying to kill me, but failing and killing the person he loves, its sick! Its more than sick, its vulgar. Harry Potter, the boy who lies. I'm not the only one thinking it, its all over the prophet, but he never lies! _

_I'm perfectly happy with Draco, he's happy with me too, i mean, he would have left me once his cronies Crabbe and Goyle left him, surely? I know he has a bad temper, he finds thing funny that others find rude, he's changed. For the better. He's sweet, he opens up to me. The only reason i started this whole relationship was so i might be able to get information out of him, and that i did, now i have no friends left to tell, not that i would, i didn't mean to, but i fell in love with him, and so far, I'm still falling. He told me about his childhood, how his home never felt safe, he was pressured into being who he is, because his dad wanted the Malfoy name to be in Slytherin for all generations, his mother, she never talks to him, only enough to make it look like she cares to the out side world, but when they're alone, he hides away in his room, like Harry hides when he is with the muggles. They're not that different, if situations were different, they would be best friends, but they have to let there testosterone do the talking. _

_I feel sorry for Draco, all he ever seems to want is to be close to me, like Harry wants to be close with Ron, they've never felt true love, once upon a time i hoped i could give my love to Ron, but well, he doesn't bat for my team, now i can give my love to Draco, its all he wants, love. He keeps on wanting to talk to me, i can tell, he's being pressured into taking the dark mark, only he would never admit it. I wouldn't force him to either, only i hope he makes the right choice, but even if he made the wrong one, my love is still growing for him, death eater or not, i would stand by him. He's the only friend i have now, i feel so isolated, i wish i could be with Harry and Ron, sat out in the garden, just being with each other, whilst I'm alone, locking in a silent charm so no one can hear my true worries._

0x0x0

"All packed?" Ron asks as he sits next to Harry on the bed, he nods and falls into the comfort of his boy friend, who is only pleased to hold him. "I know your scared, i am too, but as I've said millions of times, there is no way i will let that stupid twat hurt me, because that would hurt you, and that's something i would never dream of."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, until i know it's not going to happen." Harry assured, but he was more assuring himself then Ron.

Smiling greatly, Ron whispers "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ron kissed Harry in thanks, as Harry pulled himself further onto the bed, pulling Ron with him, quickly making a privacy charm and throwing it at the door, Harry took of Ron's muggle clothes that he wore at the holidays. Ron unzipping Harry's trousers felt himself become deeply aroused, and he could see that Harry was to. Harry's hands wondered Ron's body as their kiss became more alive, as his hands went further down, he knew that this is what Ron wanted, as he heard his lover dream about them, and waking up in a hot sweat in the middle of the night. Slowly taking of his boxers, Harry found his prize, escaping the kiss he looked into Ron's eyes, who was pleading with him to continue, he did as his partner wanted and rubbed it smoothly up and down feeling it get harder and harder in his hands, he felt so confident doing this, and he knew his partner was enjoying it because of the soft moans that were escaping his lips, when he knew that his partner was about to enjoy the climax of his enjoyment, Harry took his length in his mouth, Ron's eager moves made it so he was hitting the back of Harry's neck, Harry wished he had put a silence charm on the door, because the amount of noise Ron was making was surely loud enough for some to hear. Shooting the hot liquids into Harry's mouth, Ron let out a loud moan, once Harry swallowed his favourite taste, he quickly moved to Ron's lips, silencing the moan, and biting Ron's lip, this turned his partner on more, as he pushed Harry down, so he was now on top, moaning into Ron's ear, he knew this was what he wanted, and he knew his partner was now ready. After a couple of minutes of assuring them both, and making sure with each other they were ready for the next step in their relationship, Ron was inside Harry, and to his delight, he was enjoying more than he ever could imagine, Harry didn't care about being quiet any more, his partner was sending his body in pain and pleasure all at once, hitting him hard he became weak and he wanted it to end, but Ron made him want more, stopping quickly and pushing in harder made Harry thrive with energy, ignoring the pain and concentrating on the pleasure made him feel as if he was in heaven, and the sticky liquid that now covered his hands told him he wasn't dreaming. Ron collapsed next to him in a heap, sprawled together in a sticky mess, Ron smiled and sighed into Harry's ear.

"I love you." Ron smiled.

"I love you too." Harry blushed, he always went red when he was next to Ron, and after what they had just done he was surprised Ron wasn't in fits of laughter, as his boyfriend was crimson.

"You were amazing." Ron said, causing Harry to redden further, hiding his head in Ron's hair, he felt safe, and happy, and he didn't care who knew.

"Ron?" Harry mumbled, he was sure that Ron didn't hear, but when Ron pulled Harry out of his shoulder and looked him in the eye, he knew he wanted him to continue, "I know you said you wasn't ready, you know for any one to know." Harry said, "And i don't mind, but, when your ready, I'm ready."

"You want to tell every one?" Ron asked a little shocked.

"We don't have to, i don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to, but, what we just did, i felt so safe being with you, and i just i don't want that feeling to end."

"It will never end, and if your ready, so am i," Ron smiled and kissed him on the lips, "But you wore me out now Potter, more of this tomorrow,"

"Promise?" Harry giggled.

"You bet your cute ass i promise." Ron winked, and held Harry tight, and with in a couple of minutes he fell asleep, the soft snoring, making Harry feel that it was okay if he went to sleep as well.

The train was its usual self, Harry and Ron shared a carriage with Luna, and Neville, who were reading deeply to even notice the smiling faces on the two boys opposite them. Hermione walked into the carriage, and looked at Harry as if he wasn't there, "Dumbledore says your not to do your prefect duties until he thinks its safe." Hermione said in a bitter tone, "Stupid fool."

"What?" Harry shouted, "He's not stupid, you are." Neville and Luna looked up wondering if they had missed something. "Dumbledore is protecting Ron from your stupid murdering boy friend,"

"He is not a murderer!" Hermione shouted, "You wouldn't understand, your happy with your fucking boy friend, why wont you let me be happy?" She was in tears now, and Harry didn't feel guilty at all.

"You can't be happy with some one like him!" Ron said, "And yes we are happy together Hermione, face it your only with him because you can't find any one else."

"Wrong. I'm with him because i love him, i hope you two are happy together." And with that she walked out of the carriage and sulked of.

"Wait, your together?" Luna asked as she smiled in daze at the two boys.

"Yes." Harry smiled, taking Ron's hand.

"Since when?" Neville asked, eager to know more.

"A while now." Harry said.

"Nine days." Ron laughed. "Feels like for ever."

"It will be forever." Harry smiled.

"Okay, i feel sick now." Neville laughed and went back to his reading, choosing not to watch the two boys kiss.

0x0x0

Ron sat on his bed, Harry firmly sat next to him determined not to let Ron out of his sight. "I really wish we were friends with Hermione," Ron moaned, "This charms essay is fucking hard."

"Here, I'll do it," Harry smiled, he had already done his home work, mainly in the middle of the night as his constant fears and nightmares keeping him awake.

"Your my hero." Ron laughed stealing a quick kiss he smiled at Harry, who blushed under the touch. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Last night." Harry lied.

"Liar, i was awake last night, and you were sat up doing your home work." Ron pointed out, "Give me back my work, and you can sleep for an hour,"

"Do i look that bad?" Harry moaned, as he rubbed his eyes.

"In a sexy way," Ron smiled, "Sleep."

"Don't go anywhere?" Harry said.

"I promise, i will be sat here, and when you wake up i will probably have done two more lines." Harry smiled and then put his head on the pillow, and closing his eyes slowly, hoping to get some sleep.

Ron closed his text book and sighed loudly, his head hurting from reading the same line over and over again, feeling as though his eyes were being pinned open, he closed them and lay down next to Harry, he had as much sleep as Harry had, even though he never admitted it, he was scared of what Harry had dreamed, when ever he closed his eyes he saw himself being held in Hermione's arms, his blood causing a crimson puddle on the floor.

"Ron?" Harry's voice was scared and frantic, it had been just over an hour since he had gone to sleep, and Ron wasn't next to him, his school books were on the floor in a messy pile.

"Harry," Ron's voice was a comfort to Harry, he turned his head and saw Ron standing up looking out of the window.

"I thought you left me." Harry said, tears streaming down his face, he fell into Ron's arms, he held him tight.

"Another dream?" Ron asked, he felt Harry nod into his shoulder and ushered him back to the bed.

"It was just a nightmare," Harry said quietly, but Ron told him to continue. "We weren't together, and you were with Draco."

"Blimey, that better not come true." Ron said with a small laugh. "I'm with you, imagine being with Draco, you'd start to smell as if you hadn't washed for days." Harry laughed along with Ron, who cradled him softly, "Don't worry about that dream, i can assure you dear, that one will never come true."

"And neither will the other one." Harry smiled, and looked at the clock, they were late for potions.

"Don't worry, i sent a letter to Professor McGonagall, about how you haven't been sleeping, and she said you should stay in bed all day, and also said i can stay with you, and during lesson breaks, one of our class mates will bring our work up." Ron thought Harry might be angry with him because he told some one about his fears, but he smiled. "And she said, when your up to go down to the hospital wing to get a sleeping potion, so you don't have any nightmares." Harry nodded, "Do you feel better after your sleep?"

"A little." Harry smiled, "Want me to help you with your work now?"

"I did it." Ron smiled proudly, "I used yours to help me. Do you mind?"

"Course not." Harry smiled. "So, we have the day alone in bed with permission, and no work to do?"

"Yes." Ron winked. "Wonder what we could do to occupy our selves now."

0x0x0

"Hey babe." Draco smiled at Hermione who blushed, "I missed you during the holiday."

"I missed you too." Hermione smiled, "I was sent to the burrow, and they all tried to persuade me not to be with you any more." Draco nodded and moved closer to Hermione in a comforting hug.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said quietly, "I'm sorry, i have to do this,"

Draco moved closer to Hermione, pushing the silver knife engraved with a Slytherin snake on the blade, her blood trickled on the shiny blade, as she let out a small scream but her voice was hushed by Draco's lips, his tears pressed against Hermione's cheeks, he removed the blade and watched the girl he loved slide onto the floor, her eyes white in pain.

"I'm sorry, he would have killed you any way." Draco said quickly, before running off, taking one more look at Hermione before going through another corridor, his tears stinging his face.

**a/n -- no more till tomorrow or maybe the next day now, i was in a chapter whore mood today and posted a bit too much and now i have to go and write more :D hope you enjoy it.. and revies are most definately welcone :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 8**

Harry smiled at Ron, who was doing his potions work which Dean had brought up for them, after a quick make out session, which both boys wanted to go further, but decided it could wait till later, knowing that Snape would criticise their work even more now they were not in his actual lessons.

Harry had almost completed his work, and was staring at Ron, who looked as if he was stuck, "Want help?" Harry asked and moved closer to to Ron.

"I'm alright, thanks mate." Ron smiled, "Just finishing it. We can go down to the hospital wing once I've done it, get you some sleeping potion."

"Okay dear." Harry smiled, "Ron, you've been sleeping properly haven't you?"

"Not really, but when i know you will be getting proper sleep so will I." Ron smiled, and kissed Harry's lips.

Ron continued with his work, Harry reading over it, he wondered how Ron had become so good at his work, when usually he would moan non stop about how hard it was. Reading it over, Harry realised it was actually quite good, smiled proudly at his boy friend. "All done." Ron grinned, and kissed Harry roughly and pulling him on top of him, kissing him once more before getting up to go to the hospital wing.

"Harry, Ron, i was just sending some one up for you." Their head of house breathed heavily, as if she had been running.

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"Have you not heard?" She asked, "Its miss Granger, she's in the hospital wing."

"What?" Harry said, "It was Draco wasn't it."

"Is she?" Ron couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, she was found almost straight after, and Madam Pomfrey and a Healer got to her straight away, she's asleep, but she was mumbling your names."

"Our names?" Ron said, confused.

"Yes, your names." She said, and ushered the boys further into the hospital wing.

Hermione was pushed up with pillows behind her bed, keeping her body straight, she was sleeping lightly, moving around, holding her stomach, where there was a red circle where her wound was. Her face was white, and her eyes red, she didn't look anything like Hermione the boys loved.

"Ron, its all my fault." Harry cried quietly, as he moved away from Hermione's bed. "I could have stopped it."

"You tried, we told the Dumbledore, but he couldn't do anything about it with no proof, he probably had people watching him, that's why she was found straight away." Ron said, "Don't blame your self."

"Weasley is right," McGonagall smiled, "Don't blame your self Potter."

"Did you find Draco?" Ron asked.

"No," She scowled, "Potter why don't you get your potion from Madam Pomfrey, Mr Weasley a word please."

0x0x0

After spending an hour sitting with Hermione, who didn't wake up, but the matron had said them being there was a big help, so both boys were reluctant to leave, but was forced to when the curfew was coming closer.

"Did you get the potions?" Ron asked as he sat on his bed, after telling every one that Hermione was fine, as their whole house was worried about her.

"Yeah, if you still find it hard to sleep, you should get some." Harry said, Ron nodded, and rest his head on his pillow, Harry's joining him. "What did McGonagall want with you for?"

"She, er, well wanted to know about us." Ron mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"You know, how my work has been improving slightly," Ron said, "a lot of the teachers think my sudden improvement is because of a potion i have been using."

"What potion?" Harry said.

"I've not been using a potion Harry, and i told her that, and she asked if something has happened in my personal life," Ron said, and paused. "I told her that i was finally happy about myself and she clocked on to me and you, and said something about when your happy you do things more certainty or something, i was confused by it, she just had to make sure i wasn't doing any potions." Ron rushed on.

"I'm glad your happy." Harry smiled.

"Its weird though, being happy makes you do more work, i didn't think that could happen."

"Same." Harry said with a small laugh. "Your turning into Hermione."

"Shut it." Ron said and kissed Harry quickly, "I'm going to the library,"

"Oh no your not." Harry pulled Ron closer and kissed him passionately not caring that there was people in the dorm.

0x0x0

Even though what happened in his nightmare had sort of come true, only Ron hadn't been killed, but Hermione was still hurt, Harry didn't let Ron out of his sight, still scared that he would get hurt, not that Ron cared, he thought that it was cute, making little jokes about it. "We should really do something nice for Hermy." Ron said, as he lay on his bed, Harry lying on his lap.

"Like what? Get her a little card saying, hey sorry your boyfriend stabbed you and everything, but i did tell you he would, but you were to up your own ass to believe me?" Harry said.

"You know, bitterness in your voice is very attractive." Ron laughed. "But I'm serious, we should do something nice for her."

"Fine, but what?" Harry asked.

"First of all, we could apologise," Ron said, "Then show her we still want to be friends."

"I'm not apologising." Harry said flatly.

"Okay, but i will. I feel a bit guilty about everything." Ron sighed, "Your going to try and be her friend right?"

"Fine, but if she looks at you the way i look at you when I'm undressing you with my eyes, I'll have to put my foot down."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ron smiled.

0x0x0

Hermione walked into the common room, her body a bag of nerves, every one smiled at her, which from how they reacted to her before, was as if they were welcoming her back with open arms.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Ron grinned, as he got up and hugged her lightly, "Sit down." He smiled and helped her sit down on the chair he was sitting on.

"Fine, thanks." Hermione smiled, taken back by how Ron was acting.

"You look better then you did." Harry said, not as enthusiastic as how Ron was speaking, but at least he made the effort.

"Thanks, i feel much better." She smiled. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Its alright, now need to apologise." Ron smiled, "You had a momentary lapse of madness,"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, "Are we alright?" She asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course we are." Ron smiled, "Gosh and teachers think your clever." Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione laughed, Harry smiled slightly even though he didn't mean it, he wanted to make Ron happy.

The night passed quickly, to Hermione's surprise, the boys were up to date with all their home work, and it was her that was behind, assuring words from Ron made her realise she wouldn't get into trouble for it, as she had been in the hospital wing for just under a week.

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to head to bed." Ron yawned, feeling weighed down, he got up and went to walk of, holding onto support from the sofas.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked rushing to his side, leaning under Ron so he could give his support.

"Fine, just probably coming down with flue." Ron said, "I'll be fine in the morning."

Harry stared at Ron from his own bed, after being forced to sleep on his own, Ron not wanting to give Harry his bug. Ron was moving around more than usual, and his snoring was blocked out by his heavy breathing, what ever it was, it wasn't flue.

"Morning," Harry smiled at Ron, Ron was pale, his eyes seemed darker then ever, and his head was heavy and fixed onto the pillow. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit." Ron mumbled, opening his eyes was a huge effort, so he kept them shut.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Harry said, Ron nodded, and tried to get up, failing, his legs were jelly under him, and he fell to the floor, his head hitting the chest next to his bed, a muffled groan of pain and Ron fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 9**

_Where am i? Harry, where are you? My thoughts hurt my head, feeling weak i couldn't stand, i couldn't open my eyes, they were being glued shut by something i didn't understand, my nose ached as the strong smell around me made my stomach wrench, the noise, it was screaming, screeching, begging for death. What the fuck is going on? Forcing my eyes open, i was sure they were still closed, darkness covered me, blinking dust out of eyes, i looked at my darken environment. _

_The forbidden forest, why am i here? I was in bed, Harry, he was waking me up, taking me to the hospital wing, then i woke up here? Where's Harry i hope he is okay. Why am i so tired? Confused i walked towards the noise foolishly. _

"_He awakens." The voice said in a laugh, "Stupid boy." That voice, that face. No. It can't be him. _

_I cry in pain, as a bright light pushes me to a tree, my head hitting a branch i fall to the ground, spiders every where, screaming in fear as they start to crawl up my leg, biting me as they go, he laughs. _

"_Little Weasley, scared of spiders." I was tied to the tree by invisible ropes, screaming, making him laugh more. "There not going to here you." He laughed. "I'm going to kill you in your nightmares, and your going to die in real life." _

"_No!" I screamed, i wasn't going to die, i was going to see Harry once more, kiss him, tell him how much i love him, tell him just how much i needed him._

"_Naive boy. No one is coming to save you. Your dead in their eyes, there's nothing they can do now. Its just you and me, and your fears." _

_The spiders grew as they crawled up my legs, getting larger and larger i felt as if i was shrinking, struggling to become free, only caused my body more pain, and him to laugh more. _

"_What else are you scared of Ronald." He said as let out a little laugh. "Losing your love?" _

"_Leave Harry alone." I shouted, "Please." _

"_Or what?" He said, lowering himself down to face me, his red eyes glowed hatred, causing my heart to freeze. _

"_I'll kill you." My words were stupid, but i couldn't think of anything to say, _

"_Remind me, your the one that's tied to a tree?" _

"_Let me go!" I screamed, his pointed fingers coming closer to me, his dirty finger nails digging into my temple._

"_Lets see the love of your life die." He laughed, i screamed, as my head became a cinema showing yet another horror film._

_The lights were dark, and Harry was sleeping, turning restlessly in his sleep, screaming silently, as cold tears stung his cheeks, whimpering the name Ron over and over again, he woke up in a hot sweat, looking next to him he was alone. _

"_Harry." The familiar voice sent shivers down his spine, he looked up in search for the voice, and standing at the foot of his bed was me, i was standing there watching him, but i wasn't in control. _

"_Ron?" His voice sent sparks of confusion towards me, "Is it really you?"_

"_Its me. Everything is going to be okay Harry, I'm here." My body moved closer, i could feel what i had in my hand, and my mind was screaming no, i could tell he was here with me watching, i heard his cold laughter and wanted to kill him then and there. "Don't worry Harry, your not going to be hurt ever again, your not going to feel any more pain, your not going to feel anything any more." One more scream, and Harry's blood was on my hands, and i was back in the forest, the crimson liquid still on my hands. _

"_You killed him Ron, your a murderer!" _

"_No!" I shouted as i sobbed hard. "You killed him!"_

"_And now, I'm going to kill you!"_

0x0x0

Harry sat silently watching Ron's sleeping body, his chest rose up and down in a slow rhythm, Madam Pomfrey and the healers she had called didn't know what was wrong with him, they had given him a potion to wake him up, but the sleeping figure mocked them telling him it wasn't working. Harry held his hand tightly, "Please wake up." He kept telling him, but still, he slept.

"You need to leave now Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, "I know you don't want to, but you need your rest as well, if there is any change, we will call you straight away."

Reluctantly Harry moved away from Ron, after pressing his lips onto Ron's he left. Crying as he walked down the corridor, looking down, as staring faces peered at him.

"Potter." Malfoy's voice was taunting him, "How's Weasley?"

"Fuck off." Harry said numbly.

"No," He moved his body closer to Harry's and pushed him into the empty class room. "See, there is something i can't put my finger on." Harry resisted the urge to break free of Malfoy's strong grip, his body refused to move, his heart ached with thoughts of Ron. "Why is Weasley with a squirmy git like you?" Malfoy laughed, and pushed Harry further into the class room after locking the door.

"Looks like I'm going to find out though Potter."

Harry stood motionless as Draco pushed his lips on him, losing his grip on him as the kiss grew wilder, biting his own lip Harry refused Draco entry, retrieving a heavy slap on the face, "Give me what i want Potter." Draco tried again, Harry refused but Draco tried any way, pushing Harry onto the floor and pinning him there. Harry lay there, tears falling down his cheeks as Draco did everything and anything he wanted to Harry, who didn't have a choice in the matter.

0x0x0

Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room, and ran up to his dorm, locking himself in a privacy spell on his bed, he cried hard, ripping his clothes of so he wouldn't smell of Draco's touch, using his wand to call for clean clothes Harry changed, and held himself tight, as he cried into his knees.

The next morning he woke up and rushed to the hospital wing, where Ron's parents sat silently, "Harry Dear." Mrs Weasley smiled, and went to hug Harry but he pulled away, she looked upset at the action but didn't question it.

"He woke up." Mr Weasley smiled. "Asked if you were okay, and then went back to sleep."

Harry felt as if a load of energy had been pulled of his shoulders, and he sat in the empty seat, and cried, he stared at Ron's figure, and wondered if he woke up when Draco was doing all those horrible things to him, but that got him in such a state, he couldn't face being in the presence of any of the Weasley family and rushed to the boys toilets, sitting in a cubicle he cried hard into his knees again.

0x0x0

_A green light hit Ron, as the killing curse it him, screaming he held onto the picture of Harry in his mind, refusing to go, he held onto his body, his soul demanding an exit. His mind pushed him through his memories, as he watched when he first met Harry, he relieved all his happy memories, as his heart broke thinking he would never be able to add to the list of memories any more. _

"_When I'm with You Ron, I'm not the chosen one, I'm Harry, Just Harry and that is the best feeling i have ever had, i live because you live, and if you died, i would lose myself, i wouldn't be able to live with out you." _

_Ron held tight to the words his memory had said, and followed them through, he was determined not to die, so Harry wouldn't die, he had to be there for him. Instead of the dark light that was pulling him to the end, Ron saw a glimpse of a white light, and he saw the figures of his crying parents, pushing himself forward Ron fell into his sleeping body. _

0x0x0

Ron took a deep breath, as his body woke up, "Harry?" was all he could manage to say.

"He's fine dear, he went to bed." His mums word eased the pain, and Ron let his body fall back into a light sleep, knowing he would wake up again when his body was ready.

0x0x0


	10. Chapter 10

**Chasing Dragonflies**

**Chapter 10**

Harry wondered into the hospital wing, his heart missing a beat when he saw Ron sat up on his bed talking to his parents who were beaming at him.

"Harry." Ron followed his parents eye line and saw Harry standing there. Moving forward Harry stepped closer to Ron, who held out his hand, Harry took it slowly, flinching at the touch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, i feel as if i have been asleep for like a year." Ron smiled, and his parents made up an excuse and left the two boys alone. Ron gestured for Harry to sit on the bed beside him, but Harry sat on the chair Mrs Weasley was sat on instead.

"You sure you are okay?" Harry asked, not really knowing what to say.

"I promise you, I am okay." Ron smiled. "Are you?"

"Fine." Harry lied, his heart was screaming at him to tell Ron what happened, but he was scared Ron would hate him. "Glad your okay." Harry smiled weakly.

"I'm to stay here for another day." Ron moaned, "I need to rest. I've been resting for ages." Harry made a small smiled, not knowing what to say. "Harry, what's happened?"

"Nothing, i got to go." Harry said, and rushed of, running into the toilet cubicles once more, where he let his emotions out, wishing he was back with Ron.

0x0x0

Ron walked up to the Gryffindor common room, everyone in the room showered him with hugs and positive greetings, but he wasn't interested, he needed to see Harry.

"Welcome home." Hermione laughed, and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." Ron smiled. "You seen Harry?" Hermione shook her head and went to talk to Ginny. Ron walked up to the empty dorm room, where Harry was sat on the floor.

Ron sat next to him slowly, going to hug him, Harry moved away and stood up. "Please leave me alone Ron."

"What?" Ron asked taken back by what Harry had just said, "I'm not leaving you alone until you've told me what's happened."

"Please you have to." Harry cried hysterically, and Ron moved himself forward, going to comfort Harry but he pushed him away, Ron was ready for it and grabbed Harry in a hug, repeatedly Harry punched Ron making him move away, but Ron took the punches in stride and Harry became weak and fell into Ron's arms crying.

Ron's body screamed in pain as his heart broke, Harry sobbed loudly into Ron's now bruised body, and Ron shushed him, and helping him sit on the bed. "Harry, please tell me what happened."

"Your going to leave me Ron." Harry cried uncontrollably, he was like a child, who couldn't stop. "He, did, he said he didn't know why you were with me and then..." Harry couldn't control his emotions, he was crying all the time since it happened, and when ever some one went to touch him he would pull away. "He wouldn't stop, i told him to, i didn't want to." Harry cried harder now, "He made me, i wanted to stop, i wanted you to come, but you wasn't there."

"I'm here now Harry." Ron held him tighter as he cried himself. "Who did it Harry?" Even though he already knew.

"Draco." Ron's grip tightened, and he wanted to kill him. "Your going to leave me, I'm dirty, you wont want to touch me any more, you don't love me."

"I do love you Harry, your not dirty." Ron said, even though holding Harry was making his heart ache.

0x0x0

After an hour of comforting Harry, Ron got up and walked out of the dorm, Harry following screaming for him to stop.

"No!" Ron screamed, "I'm going to kill him." Every one in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the two boys.

"Please Ron, just leave it." Harry begged. "He isn't worth it, please."

"Harry, i have to, i can't let him get away with it." Ron chocked on his words, he couldn't look at Harry.

"I wish i never told you." Harry said, "I wish i never told you anything Ron!" Harry said and walked back to the the dorm crying harder as he fell into the comfort of his own bed.

0x0x0

Ron wondered around the school, he wasn't looking for Draco, he couldn't do anything to him, he didn't want to hurt Harry.

"Mr Weasley what are you doing wondering around?" His head of house asked as he walked down the corridor.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled, "I just wanted some air."

"Something bothering you?" She asked, her motherly instincts kicking in, she gestured for him to follow her into her office, and he did. "Cup of tea?"

"Yes please." Ron said to be polite.

"What's bothering you dear?" She asked and handed him a cup of tea that she just conjured out of thin air.

"Why has the school not done anything about Draco?" He asked, it was a question he had to know the answer to.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks, and is right in thinking if he expelled Malfoy, he would join the death eaters, and he thinks that if he is at the school we can keep an eye on him and prevent him in following his fathers foot steps."

"No watching him close enough are you." Ron mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear.

"I know, it seems as though Mr Malfoy gets away with a lot."

"Gets away with a lot? You teachers are so stupid you don't realise what saint Malfoy is really doing." Ron said, ignoring the looks he was getting. "If you only knew, you'd want him gone with the fucking death eaters."

"Now that's quite enough Mr Weasley."

"No it isn't." Ron shouted. "You go on about Hogwarts being a safe place for children, when you have a student who tried to kill another one in the house, and he, ra.." Ron couldn't finish his sentence, he cried into his sleeve, and his teacher moved over to comfort him.

"What's got you into this state?" She asked, her words were soft, and Ron wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't.

"Nothing, its, just, it's not fair." Ron found himself saying, She wrapped him in a warm embrace for a few minutes, before making him drink some tea, as he was shivering with fear and anger.

"What happened when you was asleep? I was going to ask you tomorrow, but your here now it would be wise to talk about it now, if you are up for it?"

"Yeah." Ron mumbled. "I felt weird for a couple of days, you know when you think your getting a cold or something, so i ignored it, but then it all hit me, i felt so tired and my head was to heavy to hold, and all i wanted was to sleep, then Harry woke me to take me to the hospital wing, but then it all went black, and i wanted to wake up, i was so scared, all i could hear was screams, and then i realised they were my own, and he was laughing, he said if he kills me in my nightmares he could kill me in reality, and he set my fears on me, i was being buried by spiders, and then he showed me.." Ron cut of as he choked back a sob, "He showed me my worst ever fear. I was killing Harry." His teacher let out a small gasp and grabbed Ron's hand. "And then he killed me, i had his blood on my hands, and the killing curse it me, i was sure i was never going to wake up again, but i held on tight, wishing Harry to be alive, and i saw happy memories rush to my head, and i held on, and followed it through, and then i woke up." Ron said, tears strolling down his face.

"When you say He, who do you mean?" She knew the answer but had to make sure.

"Voldermourt." Ron said, "He was trying to kill me." She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Your love for Mr Potter is what saved you, your a unique boy Mr Weasley, something Potter should be proud to have his own." Ron didn't say anything, it was the nicest thing a teacher had ever said to him. "Go and get some sleep, all will be clear in the morning."

"How did he get to me?" Ron asked. "How did he get into my dreams?"

"Your love for Harry, has connected you both physically, and mentally, and your magic has been acting strange recently, as a result, you've heard the saying, two becomes one, this is what's happening here, you will find your self sharing traits with each other. Its something that only happens when two wizards who are truly in love." She smiled at him. Ron smiled back and walked out after thanking his teacher for the tea.

0x0x0

Harry felt Ron cuddle up beside him, he didn't pull away, he just fell into the warm embrace and turned around to face him.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"For some air, and then i had a talk with McGonagall," Harry's heart sank, thinking he had told her about everything. "She wanted to know what happened when i was asleep, and why i was in a mood,"

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked quietly.

"I didn't tell her about, what happened Harry. I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not going to say what happened is okay, because its not, and me throwing my fists around won't help anyone especially you, but me being here will." Ron smiled and Harry kissed him passionately on the lips, "I told her about what happened when i was asleep, and she said i came back because of you."

"What do you mean you came back?" Harry asked.

"He killed me Harry, he put the killing curse on me, and i felt it hit me," Harry's heart broke. "But i survived, because of you, my life flashed before my eyes, and i latched onto a memory of you, and i survived." Harry smiled and held Ron tight. "But Harry, there is something else."

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Our magic, is becoming one." Ron said, "That's how he got to me, through the link he has with you." Ron stared at Harry's expression which showed no emotion. "It means, we're becoming one, because our love for each other is so strong." Harry smiled and kissed Ron once more.

"I love you." Harry smiled.

"Love you too." Ron grinned, and both boys fell into a dreamless sleep as their bodies entwined together through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chasing dragonflies**

**Chapter 11**

It had been just over a week since everything had happened, and Ron and Harry were easing into their new routine, they would wake up in each others bed, wrapped in each others body, after a long night of cuddling, they still hadn't found a way around of doing anything else because of their room mates, which both boys found hard to control them selves. They would go to lessons, spend time with Hermione and do home work, and then an hour kissing, and then go to bed, and wake up in each others arms.

Sitting in potions, Ron was staring into space, he had failed to create the potion, and Snape had got so angry at his failed attempt made him sit at the front of the class reading the text book, Harry felt bad for Ron, and felt as if a part of him was missing with the empty chair next to him. Hermione smiled at Ron every chance she got, which only made Harry more angry. Ron flicked through the pages bitterly, as he looked at the clock, two minutes to go, he was sure that Snape had made the clock go extra slow, he wouldn't put anything past him.

Ron walked out of class last, Snape making him put all the books away, Harry waited out side with Hermione, "Hey." Hermione laughed, Ron smiled at them both, as Malfoy appeared, it was the first time Harry had seen him since the accident, and his face went pale, Ron's knuckles whitened.

"If it isn't Potter." Malfoy smiled his evil smile and stared at Harry. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in a while, did you miss me?" Ron saw red, punching Malfoy hard so he was now on the floor, his nose definitely broken. "You'll pay for that Wesley."

"What ever," Ron mumbled, and pushed both Harry and Hermione forward.

"You fat bastard, surprised Harry isn't squashed form you lying on top of him all night." Ron wanted to punch him again, but Harry pushed him forward this time, and Hermione helped, it was the first time she had seen him since he stabbed her, and her heart broke at the sight of him. Once again he was his usual self, with Crabbe and Goyle, and the Slytherin house worshipping him as if nothing happened.

The three Gryffindor's walked into the common room, which was practically empty as students still had lessons, except for a few who had free lessons. Ron sat on the arm chair, Harry on top of him, Hermione on the sofa reading a book.

"Ignore him." Harry mumbled into Ron's neck.

"Don't worry." Ron smiled, "I wont let him get to me." He lied. "Hermy, are you okay?"

"Fine, i just forgot what a jerk, well, any way, I'm going to the library. I suggest you get started on your potions. Especially you Ron."

"Sure." Ron said, he had no intention on doing home work, once she was out of the room, he stared at Harry, "Are you alright? I know that was the first time you seen him since."

"I'm fine honestly, seeing him get punched by you, made my day." Harry smiled.

"I'll do it again in a heart beat." Ron laughed.

"I know you would." Harry smiled.

0x0x0

After Transfiguration, Ron was kept behind by McGonagall, Harry waited patiently out side with Hermione.

"How's everything been since we had that talk Weasley?" She asked.

"Yeah fine." Ron smiled. "I wanted to say sorry, i said some words i shouldn't have." Ron mumbled.

"Its perfectly alright. I just wanted to check you was okay,"

"Thanks." Ron smiled, once he was told to leave he left with a small smile.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Ron smiled, Harry looked at him, "It was nothing, she just wanted to see if i was okay."

"And are you?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't i be?" Ron smiled, and they walked into the great hall.

Staring at the food on the table Ron felt sick, after the comment from Malfoy, he found it hard to eat, he knew he was being stupid but his insecure self was seeking through, he picked at a piece of chicken, and drank a glass of water, as Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation and Ron took this to his advantage making it look as though he had eaten by putting food on his plate, spreading it around and casting a quick vanishing spell.

"I'll meet you in the common room," Ron smiled and walked of quickly, still having the food in his system, he hated himself for what he was doing, but he couldn't help himself, he made himself sick, after using a cleaning spell on his robes, he knew he was being stupid but thoughts crossed his mind, that Harry wouldn't love him any more if he became bigger then he already was.

Ron wondered into the common room five minutes later, were Hermione and Harry were sat at a table doing work, joining them Ron pulled out his own book, after getting a sigh from Hermione as he started doing the charms work that was due in tomorrow. Harry laughed as Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione lost all concentration, she moved away from them shouting she was going to the library, Ron laughed and noticed that Hermione had left her charms work behind, shrugging he picked it up and read it, before re doing his.

Ron put his things away once he had finished, and looked at Harry who was staring at him.

"What?" Ron laughed.

"Nothing, your just beautiful." Ron blushed, and Harry giggled. Ron kissed Harry passionately, and the people in the common room made funny noises.

"Take it up stairs!" Neville laughed, Ron looked at Harry and laughed.

"Okay." Ron grinned and grabbed Harry's hand, every one laughed as the two made their way up the stairs.

Ron sat at the foot of Harry's bed, after a ten minute kissing marathon he felt himself get worked up wanting more, and he thought it best to stop before he continued. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Harry stared at Ron, who looked back at him a small smile on his lips.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Harry mumbled.

"So do i, but what can we do?" Ron smiled, "I promise there will be of this." Ron kissed Harry roughly.

"Good." Harry smiled. Looking forward to Easter holidays more than ever.

0x0x0

After promising to write to Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to Ron's parents, who were waiting with huge grins on their face. The two boys were the first of the Weasley's to get of the train, Molly grinned at Harry, and grabbed Ron by the shoulders.

"Let me look at you." She said, Ron blushed as his mum was looking him up and down, "You've lost weight, you need to eat more." Ron rolled his eyes, and pulled away from his mum. "Harry, look a bit peaky, don't worry I'll have a big home cooked meal for the both of you." Harry smiled, and Ron just stared at the floor, waiting for Ginny so they could go home.

"How are you son since everything?" Mr Weasley asked Ron.

"Fine." Ron smiled, hating having the attention on him.

"What about you Harry, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine thanks Mr Weasley." Harry smiled, "How's work at the ministry?" Harry knew Ron didn't want to talk any more, and getting his father to talk about his work was the best way to keep Mr Weasley of his son.

0x0x0

An hour later, and they were all stepping into the Burrow, being ordered to go upstairs and unpack by Mrs Weasley, so she could get cooking, made Ron feel sick, he couldn't eat, but he couldn't not eat at the same time.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked as he sat down on Ron's bed.

"Nothing." Ron smiled, and started to unpack.

"No, come on, spill the magic beans." Harry laughed.

"I'm not four Harry." Ron said, he looked at the expression on Harry's face and knew he shouldn't have said anything. "Sorry," Ron added quickly, "I just, I'll be okay soon,"

"If you want to talk Ron, please talk to me."

"I will, just, not now yeah." Ron smiled, and moved and kissed Harry, mainly to shut him up, but mainly because he missed him, Harry held Ron close, making the kiss more deep, before they could do anything else, they were called to help out in the kitchen.

"How's Hermione?" Molly asked, she cared a lot for Ron's friends, and treated any one like her own child.

"She's doing better." Harry said as Ron peeled the potatoes, "She's still upset about it, she just doesn't talk about it,"

"Understandable, but you two, your treating her as if nothing has happened?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "She's almost back to her old self, just a bit more clingy."

"Ronald, of course she is going to be clingy, and you will be there for her when she needs you." Ron sighed loudly and muttered something under his breath, "Don't think i can't hear you Ronald, i think me and you need a conversation later. Now both of you go get dressed for dinner."

Harry walked upstairs first, Ron walking slowly behind, once Ron was in his room Harry sat him on the bed, and closed the door.

"Ron, what's wrong, tell me please," Harry sat next to him and put an arm around his boyfriend, he was expecting Ron to push him away, instead Ron fell into his open arms and cried. "Ron, what ever it is, it will be okay." Ron shook his head in Harry's arms, as he cried harder then ever. Holding him close Harry didn't press the matter, he just waited for him to calm down, "Come on Ron, you shouldn't keep it in."

"I killed you." Ron cried, "He made me kill you, i can't close my eyes or sleep because when i do, i see me killing you." Harry didn't know what to say, he just held Ron even closer.

"Its alright Ron, it was just a dream," Harry said.

"No it wasn't, he said he could kill me in my dreams, and then i killed you and i thought you were dead, and i just wanted to be with you."

"Your with me now Ron, and your not going to kill me, it was just something he wanted you to see, to make you weak." Harry said, "Just stop crying yeah," Ron stayed in Harry's arms until they were called for dinner.

Ron walked into the kitchen a minute after Harry because he wanted to wash his face, he still looked as if he had been crying, but he didn't know what else to do to cover it up, so he just walked down and hoped no one would notice. They all stared at him when he walked in, Fred and George went to say something but stopped when they saw Ron's face. Ron sat next to Harry and stared at his plate, Mrs Weasley put food on every one's plate, thank fully no one asked Ron what was wrong, and Harry put his hand on his leg to let him know he was there, Ron smiled gratefully and started to pick at his food.

"Ron will you eat properly." Mrs Weasley said as she scowled at him.

"I'm not hungry," Ron said, "Can i keep some and have it later mum?"

"Eat a bit more, and then you can leave it." She said, and started arranging his food, "eat that bit there, and then you can stop." Ron stared at his plate.

"I'm not a fucking kid mum, I'm not hungry, i will eat later." Ron said and pushed himself up from the table and ran upstairs, banging the door.

"Honestly, what's gotten into him Harry?"

"Not a lot by the looks of things." Fred laughed, then stopped when he got the look from Harry and Mrs Weasley.

"I don't know." Harry lied, "Can i go talk to him?"

"Let him be on his own, so his temper can calm down," Mr Weasley said, Harry nodded.

0x0x0

Ron stared out of his window, looking up at the clouds, making shapes out of them like you do when your young, he saw a tree, a heart, and a rabbit, he blinked and saw what looked like a dog, he thought back to his sixth year, when the divitation professor kept telling Harry he had a grim, which was a dog, and the omen of death.

"I'm going mad." Ron told himself, and stepped away from the window, sitting on his bed, it had been almost twenty minutes since he left the dinner table, and he longed to be down there, sitting with every one and laughing, he hated feeling lonely, but he knew he couldn't go down there, no one swears at Molly Weasley and lives to tell the tale. Ron closed his eyes for a minute, and he must have fell asleep because when he woke up Harry was sat with him.

"What time is it?" Ron asked, as he sat up a bit.

"Just gone eight." Harry smiled. "You alright?"

"Peachy." Ron smiled, "Does mum hate me?"

"No, she went really quiet, and that was scary, she even let Fred and George talk about their latest products, i think she is worried."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Ron said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Harry smiled, and kissed Ron breathlessly.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, "I'm scared."

"Why?" Harry asked as he cupped Ron's hand.

"I saw, well i think i saw the grim." Ron said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his face went pale.

"Yes." Ron mumbled, "I'm scared, i don't want to leave you." Harry didn't know what to say, the thought of Ron leaving him broke his heart, but the thought of Ron dying made him feel like dying himself.

"Your not going to die." Harry promised. "We'll be together, forever,"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ron spent the night wrapped in Harry's arms, they didn't say anything, but they didn't need to, they enjoyed each others company. It was almost morning, and the sun was threatening to rise, both boys were awake, Ron moved a little bit and looked up at Harry surprised to see his eyes wide open.

"Morning." Harry smiled.

"Morning." Ron said, and leaned up a bit and kissed Harry on the lips, "I am sorry about last night."

"Don't be, I'm glad you told me." Harry smiled and returned the kiss, Ron pulled Harry on top of him, and kissed him more deeply. "Some one's feeling a little better this morning." Harry laughed, taking advantage of being on top and rubbing hos body on Ron's.

"I wanted to say, I am sorry for not doing this last night." Ron smiled cheekily, and kissed Harry roughly, as he took Harry's top of, breaking the kiss for a second, and then returning it. Ron let his hands wonder down Harry's trousers and grinned, "No underwear hey?" putting his hand down Harry's bottoms and rubbing Harry's hard prick quickly. Harry winked and started to nibble at Ron's ear lobe, as he moaned as Ron's pace quickened, turning roughly, Ron made himself so he was on top, his hand still firmly around his boyfriend, he moved his body lower, with his free hand he yanked down Harry's bottoms, and took Harry's length in his mouth, Harry moaned as he gripped the sheets, teasing Harry with his tongue, Ron smiled up at his boyfriend, he didn't know why he was in a playful mood but knew better then to question it, Harry moaned as the teasing continued, he couldn't take much more of it, and pushed on Ron's head, making him hit the back of his throat, Ron licked his tongue up and down, making him go further down his throat as Harry moaned loudly, screaming Ron's name lustfully, he shot his hot liquids into the back of Ron's throat, who swallowed it all with a smile. Harry's body was shaken, but he wanted more of Ron, pulling him up he kissed him, he could taste himself on Ron's tongue, and he never tasted sweeter, pushing Ron on his back, he used his wand to call for lube, Ron moaned softly as he felt the cold gel hit him, making him want to feel Harry inside him even more, Ron squirmed, making Harry giggle as he entered a finger inside him, twirling it around as he licked Ron's spine, Ron was in heaven, Harry removed his finger, and slowly and softly entered Ron, moaning Ron wanted more, but Harry just left himself inside Ron only a little, and half way between Ron's pleads for more, Harry pushed himself in hard, causing Ron to scream in pleasure, thrusting himself harder each time, Harry grinned as he panted, he pushed Ron's hand from his own, and whispering in Ron's ear told him that was his job, he started pumping Ron's cock to the same speed of his cock, causing Ron to moan loudly, they were both close to orgasm, and with one more thrust, they would be finished, breathing hard, Harry fell into Ron's arm with a smile, as their bodies shook, "That was.." Harry moaned. Ron finished his sentence with a kiss, and slowly fell asleep with Harry, both boys smiling.

"Good morning." Ron smiled as he walked into the kitchen alone, he felt so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

"Good night?" Fred asked.

"Actually, it was a good morning." Ron grinned, and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Where is lover boy?" George giggled.

"Shower." Ron replied and sat at the other side of the table, it was past twelve, and his dad would be at work, and his mum be around the house cleaning.

"What are you and Harry doing today?" Fred asked.

"No idea." Ron smiled as Harry walked in, Fred and George chuckled to them selves.

"Don't like the sound of that." Harry laughed and sat next to Ron kissing him on the cheek.

"Look how cute they are George."

"Totally adorable Fred."

"What are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"You forgot lover boy." Fred scowled.

"Sorry dear, what are we doing today, lover boy?"

"What ever you want to do pet." Harry laughed.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Ginny walked in screaming, holding a piece of parchment in her hand.

"What is it pet?" Fred asked.

"Got dumped again dear?" George asked.

"Hermione, that stupid, self centred, idiot!" Ginny screamed, she threw the parchment at Harry and Ron, and they read it, their eyes widening, Fred and George read it over there shoulder.

_Dear Ginny_

_You know your my best friend, so i had to tell, don't hate me, I'm looking for support, if i wanted to be nagged i would have told Ron and Harry, please don't tell them, they wouldn't understand. Well, i am back with Draco, don't freak please, let me explain. He was forced to stab me, but he knew he was being watched, and he knew he didn't kill me, he loves me Gin, he makes me feel so special, i love being with him. Remember last year when i told you how i felt about Ron, i feel a hundred times better, i don't want you to hate me Ginny, your like a sister to me, i had to tell you. _

_Don't tell Harry or Ron, especially Ron._

_Hermione _

_x_

Ron, Harry, Fred and George's mouth fell open, "What did she mean by especially not me?" Ron asked, he sounded hurt.

"Because pumpkin, you would freak." Fred smiled.

"Completely go mental." George said.

"Want to kill that blond ferret." Fred laughed.

"Get chucked into Azkaban." George said.

"Enough!" Ron screamed, "God you two give me a head ache."

"We live to please." Fred smiled.

"That we do brother." George smirked, "That we do."

"Well George, we have a problem,"

"That we do Fred, we can't have this ferret with our Hermy."

"No we can't." Fred replied.

"Leave it to us boys, and Ginny." George smiled. "Fred, lets go."

They were gone before any one could say anything, exchanging looks Ginny, Harry and Ron stared speechlessly at each other.

"What are you going to say to her?" Harry asked.

"That she is a prat." Ginny said, "If you tell her i told you, i will hex you so bad,"

"We wont." Harry promised.

"Ron!" Ginny said, Ron was staring at the window.

"Yeah promise what ever," Ron mumbled, "shower." he went upstairs leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

0x0x0

Harry walked up to his and Ron's room, Ron was sat on his bed in a daze. Sitting next to Ron, Harry pulled an arm around his lover, holding him close.

"What did she really mean, when she said, don't tell me?"

"Probably because she knew how you would react." Harry said, "Why does it matter?"

"She is our best friend Harry, i can't let her go back out with him." Ron said, "He's not right for her. He's Draco."

"Look, when we told her we were together she didn't think we were right for each other did she?"

"No," Ron said, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Because, we know her and Draco are wrong, like she thought we were wrong, but being with you its right isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ron said, "So you think them two being together is wrong, but they think it is right."

"Exactly, there is nothing we can do, we have to wait for her to grow out of it."

"Oh," Ron said glumly. "Like your going to grow out of me."

"No." Harry said, "Its different with us, because i always knew i loved you, with her she hasn't always known she loved Draco."

"Okay," Ron said, "I can't believe she doesn't want us to know though."

"Same, we'll just have to act normal." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, we can go up to her, oh hey Hermione, how was your summer? Fuck Draco again? Oh well sounds nice." Harry laughed at Ron, who scowled at him, but smiled at the same time. "You'll just have to keep me busy, so i don't slip to Hermy."

"Is that a promise?" Harry winked.

"Definitely." Ron laughed.

0x0x0

The holidays were soon over and Ron and Harry spent every night hugging and sleeping with each other, knowing that when they got back to school, thy would have to put their relationship on hold again.

"I don't see why we can't be open at school." Harry sighed.

"It will just ruin things, all relationships that are under public eye don't work out." Ron said.

"Ours will." Harry smiled. "But if you don't want to, i don't mind."

"I don't want you to think i am only with you for attention." Ron said.

"Why would i think that?" Harry asked pulling Ron closer to him.

"I just always thought that was something you were scared of." Ron said, "I love you for you, not for your scare, or your name."

"I know." Harry smiled, and pulled Ron close to him, kissing him on the lips.

"Stop," Ron laughed, Harry was stunned, never had Ron told him to stop kissing him before, he pouted and Ron kissed him quickly on the lips, "If we start, we wont stop."

"So," Harry smiled, pulling Ron even closer, kissing him deeper, as his hands went at the back of Ron's trousers, moaning into the kiss, Ron pulled away again.

"We have to leave in five minutes." Ron said.

"Five minutes, of this." Harry said kissing Ron again, giving in, Ron pushed them both onto the bed, still kissing. Harry reached Ron's trousers and put his hand down them, playing with his prick, as Ron moaned into the kiss.

"Boys we're leaving." Molly shouted up. Harry jumped up with a smile pecked Ron on the cheek before walking down stairs.

"Great, now i have to go down stairs, to see my mum, and i have a hard on." Ron blushed picking up his bag and walking down stairs.

**Reviews ??? Feeling a bit cold with the lack of reviews... it only takes a minute please... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry and Ron sat together on the Hogwarts Express, they had the carriage to them selves, which was always better then sharing with people they didn't know or didn't like. Staring out of the window in a dream, cuddled up to Harry, Ron couldn't help but think that this could be the last time he would be on this train, with the constant fear that the Grim was after him. Harry felt Ron's muscles tense up, and started rubbing Ron's shoulders, and slowly felt them relax a little.

"Isn't that cute," Draco's cold, dark voice rang through their carriage, Harry was the one that tensed up now, Ron stood up facing Draco, knuckles clenched and white, what he wouldn't give then to punch the living crap out of him.

"Fuck Off Malfoy." Ron said, his voice showed how determined his anger was, staring at his boyfriend Harry felt scared, he had never heard Ron's voice like that.

"What are you going to do, make me?" Draco laughed, his 'Friends' behind him laughed too.

"Yes." Said Ron simply, causing more laughs, but the laughter stopped, and there was silence, Ron had pinned Draco to the carriage door, by the material of his robes, and the silence was broken by a whimpering made from Draco, as Ron's fists met his chest.

"Get him off me." Draco pleaded, as Ron punched harder.

"Ron, come on, leave it, he isn't worth it." Harry said, pulling Ron's arm away, Ron stopped, and stared at Draco, who was now leaning forward holding his stomach.

"Your a freak, you wait until my father hears about this." Draco said, his threat empty, and Ron laughed.

"You don't get messenger owls into Azkaban." He said, his eyes burning Draco. "Just fuck off." And Draco and his friends did, rushing out of the carriage, Ron stared at his knuckles, they were grazed and sore, Harry backed away from Ron, almost as if he was scared.

Ron sat down silently, "Harry, I don't know what happened." He said, his voice tangled with confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Harry said, his voice full of fear as he sat next to Ron, but Ron moved away, as if he was dangerous and was about to pounce. "Ron, please."

"I was sat here with you, and then Draco, and then i was punching him, i felt myself do it, but i couldn't stop it," Ron was brought back to when Voldermourt had made Ron dream that he was killing Harry, the feeling that he was doing it, but had no control over his body.

"You mean to say, you couldn't stop yourself?" Harry asked, trying to get an idea what his lover had meant.

"No, yes, i really can't explain, it was as if i was possessed, i wanted to stop, but i had no control, my body acted with out me, i was screaming no inside my head, but i felt my fists, i could have killed him Harry," Ron's voice was cut short as he stated to cry silently, he turned away so Harry couldn't see, but Harry had turned him around, and made him look at him, Ron's eyes were turning red as he was crying, he held on to Harry tight, and cried into his shoulder.

The first day back was slow and long, they saw Hermione, and Harry had almost forgotten about her and Draco, but Ron hadn't, he was stiff near her and not in the good way, he hardly made conversation, but Harry thought that was something to do with what had happened on the train.

"Harry, I'll be back in a minute." Ron said, and walked of, not even looking at Hermione, Harry watched where he was going, a little muffed to why he hadn't told him where or why he was going, he saw him walk over to their head of house.

"Professor, sorry could i have a word please?" Ron asked politely, and McGonagall nodded, and once again ushered him into her office, which was just down the corridor, "Sorry, i hope your not busy."

"Of course not, what is bothering you Mr Weasley?" She asked kindly, and again handed him tea, and told him to sit, he sat and took the tea, drinking it before speaking.

"On the train, something happened," He said slowly, trying to figure out how to put it, "I punched Draco, repeatedly," She scowled, and went to cut in, "But, i didn't want to, i didn't have control of my actions, i knew what i was doing, and i tried to stop, but i couldn't." She didn't say anything, she just stared at Ron, and drank some more tea.

"Did anything over the holiday happen, that you thought shouldn't have?" Ron was scared she would ask something like that, and thought about lying, but knew there was no point, he nodded slowly, and took in a sigh.

"I saw, well, i think it was, a grim." McGonagall stared in shock.

"And your sure it was.." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, I'm not, i was staring at the clouds, and all the other clouds looked like funny shaped, but this one, it was definitely a dog, and then i remembered third year, with Harry, and the Grim."

"Right, up, we have to see the head master."

"What why?" Ron asked a little shock, "I was hoping you would tell me i was imagining things."

"We have to make sure Mr Weasley, would you like to get Harry?" Ron thought about it for a minute, before nodding, he knew if he didn't Harry would be upset, and angry. "Very well, meet me out side the head masters office in ten minutes."

"Thanks Professor." Ron mumbled.

"Mr Weasley, Don't worry about anything," She smiled, and he nodded, but how could he not worry.

Harry and Hermione were sat in the common room, and Ron rushed up to Harry, and sat down quickly, he had a couple of minutes.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, as if Hermione had slapped him round the face, Ron shot her a look that told her to get lost.

"Harry, i need you to come with me,"

"What Ron, your making no sense." Harry said, but stood up any way.

"Sorry, please, its important, i don't want to go on my own." Ron said reasonably, "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to be off with you, forgive me?"

"Course, but is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just, i need Harry right now," Ron said, he gave her a wink, making her think he needed him for other reasons, she let a little laugh, and Ron pulled Harry away.

"Ron, stop, now, what is going on?" Harry said standing still out side the portrait hole.

"I told McGonagall, about, the train, the grim, everything." Ron said, "She's scared Harry, she went straight to Dumbledore,"

"So why are you not there with her now?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't go on my own, she asked if i wanted you and i said yes, do you mind?"

"Course not." Harry smiled.

"Right, Weasley, Potter," McGonagall smiled weakly, "He is expecting you," The two boys nodded, and set up the spiral stair case.

"What ever happens Ron, don't worry, i will always be here." Harry said, holding Ron's hand tight.

"Thanks." Ron said, as he knocked on the door, before entering.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore spoke softly, and smiled down his half moon glasses as the boys held hands, he asked Ron to tell him everything he had told McGonagall, and he did, after a few minutes silence, Dumbledore got up, and pointed his wand at Ron. "Don't worry Ron, this will not hurt a bit, its like a scan, in your mind," Ron looked panicked and squeezed on Harry's hand.

"Your going in his mind?" Harry asked.

"Something like that, but if there is anything, you don't want to me to see, just imagine a door." Ron nodded, and he felt a weird sensation in his head, he remembered things he swore he forgot, and a tear slid down his face, "Sorry, it brings back old memories." Ron sighed, and then imagined him and Harry and quickly put a door up, he saw a little smile from Dumbledore, and his cheeks reddened.

After ten minutes of Dumbledore inside his mind, Ron felt tired, and wanted it to end, and ten minutes later it did, and Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked, as he stared at the headmaster with pleading eyes, "He's okay right."

"I'm afraid, that, young Mr Weasley, has been cursed."

"Cursed, what curse?" Harry said, as he stared at Ron and then back at Dumbledore.

"Its a very dark curse, some thing that hasn't been used in hundreds of years." Dumbledore said shakily, "It makes his mind weak, so people can get into his mind."

"But no one has come up to me with a wand and come into my mind like you." Ron said.

"They have made your mind so weak, they wouldn't need to be near you, its like being under the imperious curse, only, you know what you are doing, and you can argue it, but can't stop it,"

"What about the grim?" Ron asked, "Has that anything to do with it?"

"With such a dark curse like this, the out come, is almost every time, death." His words ripped Ron's heart apart,

"So, I'm going to die." Ron said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked with almost a smile.

"The Grim is an omen of death." Ron said pointedly.

"Yes it is." Dumbledore said softly, "However, every one one day will die, it is a matter of life and physics, am i correct?"

"Yeah, but not every one can see the Grim." Ron said.

"True, the Grim is there because of the dark curse," Dumbledore replied, "It can mean several things."

"Like what? I'm going to die now, or in a couple of years." Ron said.

"It can mean its not meant for you, it can be for the one who has placed the curse upon you, however, even if it is meant for you, with protection around this castle, there is very little ways in which the Grim can get you."

"Well that is comforting." Ron said under his breath.

"Can you stop the curse?" Harry asked.

"No, there are potions, nasty potions, that can make your mind stronger, however you will have to do occlumency like Harry, who will be doing the lessons again this term, with Snape. You can do it together," The two boys nodded, "And you will take potions daily Mr Weasley, and you will report to me every week."

"Why would i have to report to you every week?" Ron asked.

"for good measure i think." Dumbledore said, "Right, well, is there anything else?"

"No." Both boys said.

"I have a question though," Dumbledore said, "Why Mr Weasley, would you punch Mr Malfoy?" Ron looked at Harry, who's eyes trembled with fear.

"I didn't, the person in my mind did, and i don't know why, maybe because they hate that ferret as much as me." Ron said heatedly, Harry sighed, and Dumbledore nodded, and they were told they could leave.

The two boys walked hand in hand back to the common room, and re joined Hermione, who stared disappointingly at the two hands. "Is everything okay?" She asked, and both boys nodded.

"Harry, I'm going to bed, I'm a bit tired after, well, you know, night Hermione."

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked protectively.

"No, I'll be alright, I'm just going to sleep," Ron smiled, "See you in the morning Hermy."

"Night Ronald." Hermione said, Harry got up and kissed Ron good night, ignoring the staring eyes, and he sat back with Hermione.

"Everything is okay right?" She asked, "I know you two didn't go off to shag."

"No, we didn't, but Ron doesn't want to say, so it isn't my place to tell you." Harry mumbled, "We all have secrets right?" Hermione looked a bit shocked at what Harry had just said.

"Right." She said quietly, "I'm off to the library." She said.

"I'll come with you." Harry smiled, standing up once again.

"No, I'll be fine." Hermione said, and Harry knew she wasn't going to the library, so he stalked of to bed, and slid in next to Ron, and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_No, please no, don't kill Harry, i was begging, but i was standing there, face wide with pleasure, my hands stretched out, moving closer to him, my heart beating faster at his touch, he was weak, his head cut practically in two, the blood, fucking hell the blood, it wouldn't stop, i couldn't stop, i was the reason for the blood, pushing him hard against the stone floor, banging his head repeatedly on the floor, he lay in a puddle of his blood, but he was still alive. _

"_Ron, please, your not you, please," He kept saying, i wasn't me, that was a bit of a leap, of course i wasn't me, i was just watching, horrified, disgusted, pleading with myself to stop, but i was weak, and becoming more weak, he had control of my body, he was using my shaking hands to do his bidding, to kill Harry. And it was working, my leg reached out and kicked him hard in the gut, and he made a grunting sound, i screamed inside my own head, but it was no use, because with Harry's pleading voice, and grunts of pain, i could still hear him laughing._

"Ron, wake up," Harry's voice was soft, he wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep, he held Ron's shaking body tight, as it fidgeted, as it screamed. Harry had cast a silencing charm on the bed, not to wake up any one else. Ron wouldn't wake up, he was covered in cold sweat, his head moving all over the place, Harry had to hold it still, in case he hurt his neck. "Please Ron, its okay, I'm here wake up."

"Harry?" Ron's voice was cold, as he slowly wake up, "I didn't mean it, please Harry."

"Its alright Ron, Don't worry I'm here." Harry held Ron close.

"No, you can't be there any more," Ron said, and rushed out of the bed, Harry followed him down into the common room, where he sat on the chair.

"Ron, talk to me please?"

"Don't you get it Harry, i can't talk to you, i can't be with you any more." Ron said, he was crying hard, Harry moved forward, Ron moved back. "Don't you get it Harry, he is using me, I'm his fucking puppet, and he is going to use me to kill you."

"No, Ron, you don't know what your talking about." Harry was crying now as well, as his heart was breaking.

"I do know what I'm talking about, or would you prefer me to be Harry Potter's stupid side kick, that never knows what any one is talking about?"

"No, Ron please i didn't mean it like that."

"I did, i can't be with you any more," Ron said, "Its better of this way Harry."

"How is it better of this way Ron?"

"Because now, i can't be close enough to kill you."

"You not being near me will kill me." Harry shouted, and ran up to his dorm, crying hard, he threw himself onto his bed, pulling the blankets over his head, as if he was shutting the world out.

0x0x0

"Morning Ron." Hermione smiled, "Where is Harry?"

"Don't know." Ron mumbled, and went to walk out of the common room.

"Wait, we said we would meet in the morning." Hermione said, and pulled Ron, "What's happened, you look terrible."

"Just fuck off will you." Ron spat and pushed himself away from Hermione and out of the common room.

Hermione waited ten minutes, before Harry, who didn't look much better then Ron walked down.

"Harry, what is going on?" She asked.

"He broke up with me." Harry mumbled, and sat on the common room chair.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "Why?"

"What does it matter," Harry said, "Lets just go, we'll be late."

Hermione sat with Harry in the great hall, both searching for Ron who was no where to be found, "Harry, professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you," A first year smiled and handed him a note, Harry recognised the slanted writing, and opened it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Lessons, me and, Ron." Harry could hardly say his name with out crying, "We have to do extra lessons with Snape, and this is just the time." Harry handed Hermione the letter, "I should tell him."

"Want me to?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded, "When i see him i will, eat up Harry."

"Not hungry." Harry said as he picked at his toast, he kept looking at the doors, wondering where Ron was.

"Don't care, eat." Hermione reminded him of Mrs Weasley, and he ate slowly.

0x0x0

Their first lesson was Transfiguration, Harry sat next to Hermione, the bell went, and Ron wasn't there yet, looking around hopelessly, Harry couldn't see him any where, as Professor McGonagall appeared, he knew Ron wouldn't turn up.

"Well done Miss Granger." She smiled happily, as Hermione achieved the task of the lesson, turning a table into chair, and moving it around the class. "Ah Mr Weasley." Harry's heart skipped a beat, he turned around to see Ron walking in the class, "I trust everything is okay?"

"Sorry, i was with..."

"I know, take your seat," Ron smiled weakly, and sat at the empty seat in the back.

Hermione walked over to Ron at the end of the lesson, and he looked up, and then looked back down, "You got a lesson with Snape and Harry after dinner tonight."

"Thanks." Ron said sheepishly, "Sorry about this morning,"

"Its okay," Hermione smiled, "You can borrow my notes tonight, so you can catch up with what you missed."

"Thanks, is, he..."

"He is heart broken Ronald." Hermione said, "You don't look much better."

"Thanks." Ron said, forming a small smile.

"Why did you?"

"Look, you wouldn't understand okay, please leave it?"

"Sure, but, I am here for both of you."

"Thanks." Ron said, "Tell him, never mind." Ron said, as soon as the bell went he rushed out of the class.

"Where is he going?" Harry asked, Hermione shrugged.

"He was asking about you Harry." Hermione said, Harry shrugged. "He wanted to know if you was okay,"

"Well thanks to him I'll be fine." Harry said, receiving odd looks from Hermione.

"Potter, stay behind please." McGonagall said, Hermione left Harry alone with the professor. "I know your upset Harry."

"No you don't, you don't know the half of it." Harry said.

"You think so?" She asked. "I have spoken to Ron, and he is extremely scared about you."

"Scared about me?" Harry asked.

"He shows know concern for his own well being, he refuses point blank to take the potions to make him stronger,"

"What why?"

"He thinks, and he is smart in thinking so, that if he keeps the person controlling him, and the dreams will still occur, and he will be able to find out who it is, and why they are doing it, however, if he continues, it will destroy him."

"Well force him to take the potions," Harry said.

"he hasn't taken any,"

"But, last night, i swear he took it,"

"No,"

"But i saw him."

"He lied, he told Dumbledore this morning, that is why he wasn't in class,"

"So, he wont take the potions, and this is going to kill him?"

"Slowly, yes." She paused and looked at Harry, who was close to tears, "I am sorry Harry, he told me he, well, he told me what happened last night, and he told me why."

"Because he thinks him being near me will kill me?"

"Yes." She said, "He is wrong."

"What?"

"If, and this is a big If, the person controlling Ron wanted him to kill you, he could have done it several times, yes?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Then why is he?"

"I believe, and so does Dumbledore, we think that he is trying to scare Ron, make him unable to protect himself, and make him so mad, that he will end up killing himself, we believe he wants you to be alone, it has nothing to do with killing you, its personal between that person, and Ron."

Harry stared, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What can we do?"

"We have to find out who has cursed him." She said, "Then stop them."

"Before its too late." Harry muttered.

"Yes, we need your help."

"What can i do, he wont talk to me."

"You have to make him, he needs to drink the potion."

"Okay, i will make him." Harry said stubbornly.

"Yes, i think you will." She said, "I know its hard for you Potter. Being gay, being who you are, having every one know about it."

"I don't care who knows, i love Ron, and he doesn't see me as the chosen one, he sees me as me, just me,"

"Yes, he cares about you very much." She smiled, and told him to leave.

Harry was on a mission to find Ron, he looked every where, the great hall, the room of requirement, but he wasn't there. He walked around the castle grounds thinking where else he could be, and saw the familiar hut, that belonged to Hagrid, feeling as though he had no where else to go, he walked over to the hut.

Hagrid, the friendly giant was sat out side, with, Harry couldn't believe it, but with Ron. Harry walked down slowly, "Ello Harry." Hagrid cheered, Ron looked up and then back down.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry smiled, "Ron, we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Ron said, "Thanks for listening Hagrid," Ron said before walking off. Harry ran after him, pulling his arms, and pushing him on the floor, Harry saddled him, and kept him from struggling free.

"Yes we do." Harry said breathing hard. "Your not taking the potions."

"Nope." Ron said simply.

"You have to take them." Harry said, "It will kill you if you don't. Don't try to be the hero Ron,"

"Why, so you can be?"

"No. i don't want you to die." Harry was close to tears, but held them back. "If you don't take them, you will die, and i will follow you."

"What?" Ron asked blinking away tears.

"I mean it, if you died, i would die, Ron, you have to listen to me, They're trying to kill you, drive you completely mental, so you will kill yourself, it has nothing to do with me Ron."

"What are you?"

"Listen to me, just shut up!" Harry screamed, and Ron shut up. "Its nothing to do with me you idiot, not everything is, there is some one who hates you, and wants you dead, that's why they are doing it. That is why you can't give in to them. They want you to leave me Ron, and your giving into them."

"I thought..."

"You said forever Ron, and you left me."

"I didn't want to."

"But you did." Harry said, crying freely now. "Please Ron, take the potion."

"Okay." Ron said, and Harry got up, and started walking away. "Wait, Harry."

"No Ron, you don't want to be with me, it is fine, just take the potion okay."

"I want you Harry, please, i am sorry i was a toss pot,"

"Really?" Harry asked, turning around.

"Yes, i love you." Harry smiled, and Ron walked up to him, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, before anything, potion." Harry grinned, grabbing Ron's hand and walking back to the grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ron and Harry walked hand in hand back to the common room, after visiting McGonagall for the potion, who was delighted to see them together, smiling they saw Hermione and sat with her, she didn't look to pleased.

"What, i thought," She muttered.

"Harry slapped sense into me." Ron laughed, as he tried to hide a yawn.

"Well, I'm pleased." She smiled. "You missed lunch."

"We'll get something at dinner." Harry replied, "Then we have to go to Snape."

"Can't wait." Ron laughed, Harry laughed a little as well, Hermione stayed quiet.

"I just remembered i have to go see Flitwick." She said, before leaving.

"Malfoy." They said together, Ron rolled his eyes and flopped down on the sofa, resting his head on Harry's lap.

0x0x0

Charms was easy for the two boys, who sat together laughing at their silly mistakes, before doing it correctly, their professor smiled gleefully at their work, and praised them when needed, however, there was one thing that ruined their good spirits. Hermione. She was sat with Draco, and hadn't spoken to the two boys since they were in the common room.

"Wasted that one." Dean laughed, as he sat with Ron and Harry, "Needs her head checked."

"Leave it alone Dean." Ron said, "You can't help who you call for."

"But Malfoy?" Dean laughed, "I mean come on."

"No Dean, if she likes him, and we are her friends, who are we to say she can't be with him." Ron said, Harry stared at him in awe.

"Who knocked sense into your brain?" Dean laughed, before going back to Seamus.

"You know, that is one of the nicest things i think you have ever said about Hermione." Harry smiled, as he stared at Hermione.

"Well, I've been thinking, its kind of true isn't it, she wasn't over the moon about us was she? For what ever reason. But us being a bit bitchy about her and him, makes us you know, hypocrites."

"But she isn't talking to us?" Harry said.

"Well, we'll try and talk to her about it, i mean, she is our best friend, like you said, we have to wait for her to grow out of it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll have to get them a crap wedding present." Ron laughed.

0x0x0

"Close your mind Potter." Snape sneered, as he peered over Harry who was sitting on a chair, screaming in frustration. Ron watched, knowing it would be his turn next, he hated Snape, he looked as though he was enjoying torturing Harry, after another ten minutes of Harry screaming, and Snape demanding some thing he couldn't do, it was Ron's turn.

"Good luck." Harry laughed slightly, as he sat where Ron sat.

"Lets see if you can do better." Snape said, knowing he wouldn't.

Snape stared at Ron before muttering something, Ron felt uneasy, as he saw Snape in his memories, clenching his fists, and wrenching his eyes shut, Ron felt a bit better, but he was getting tired, pushing harder concentrating on nothing but the present, he thought he heard Snape swear, and opened his eyes a bit to see Harry grinning, he looked at Snape who looked as if he was struggling, pushing a bit harder, imagining he was really pushing Snape, he fell back, Snape was on the floor, and Ron was panting.

"You did it." Harry laughed, "First go and everything."

"Well, seems to me Potter, you need to learn from your little friend."

"Actually, he's not my friend, and definitely not little." Harry laughed, "Can we go now?"

"Yes." Snape said, and Harry and Ron walked out, laughing.

"You were brilliant." Harry smiled, "You'll have to teach me how to do it." Ron nodded. "You okay?" Harry asked full of concern.

"Tired." Ron said, "Takes a lot out of you, pushing Snape with your mind."

"And them potions, didn't McGonagall say they would make you tired a bit at first." Ron nodded. "You are taking them yes?"

"Course." Ron said, "Bed time i think."

"Shame your to tired, the look on your face when you were concentrating got me, extremely, turned on."

"Well, I'm not that tired."

0x0x0

Harry sat in the common room alone, after Ron went for his weekly meeting with Dumbledore, he used this time to finish of some of his home work, but he wasn't really in the studying mood, so he sat fidgeting, annoying any one who say with him.

"So, Harry," Ginny laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in a hyper mood." Harry laughed, "Can't you tell?"

"Yeah, its dead creepy." Ginny laughed, "Why you hyper?"

"Every Flavour Beans!" Harry answered, "Sugar Quills."

"You Junkie!" Ginny laughed. "Shame Ron isn't here to calm you down." At the mention of Ron's name, Harry started giggling. "Your whipped."

"Yes," Harry laughed, "But your brother is very good at whipping."

"Gross!" Ginny said, "Oh got to go, here she is, night Harry." Ginny rushed of to the girls dorm, as Hermione walked in.

"Hermy!" Harry called, and with a startled look, Hermione walked over to Harry. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?" She asked calmly, and sat next to him.

"Very well thank you." Harry grinned. "How is you and Draco?"

"Harry, I."

"I'm asking as a friend. Honest, if your happy dear, so am I."

"Have you taken some thing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just Sugar." Harry laughed, then turned serious, "I mean it, Ron made a big speech about how he wants you to be happy, and even if it means you marrying Draco, we would be happy for you."

"He really said that?" She blushed, and Harry did not like the look in her eye.

"Yes." He said shortly, she turned around hiding her smile. "He cares about you, your a good friend."

"Yeah, i know he does." She smiled, "And, i am sorry for the way i have been acting."

"Don't worry." Harry said, his mood wearing of. "Why were you so against us from the beginning?"

"Because you two, your wrong." She said coldly, before walking off.

"What do you mean we are wrong?" Harry called after her, she stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him.

"Your both boys, its wrong, i was raised to believe its just wrong, and it changes everything,"

"What?" Harry said, causing a scene, as Dean and Seamus stared at Hermione.

"You and Ron shouldn't be together, he doesn't deserve..."

"What he doesn't deserve me?" Harry shouted.

"No, i didn't mean that."

"You were going to say it though wasn't you."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, and walked off, this time not turning around when Harry called her.

0x0x0

"So, Ron, how is everything?" Dumbledore asked as he sat on the couch at the end his office, Ron on the arm chair next to him.

"Alright yeah, really tired though." Ron said, feeling like yawning then, but held it in.

"Its an affect on the potion, should wear of soon."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"The dreams still there?"

"Yeah, i can't stop having them, there getting worse, but, they are just dreams, there not coming true any time soon."

"Good," Dumbledore smiled, "And you and Harry are?"

"We're good." Ron said.

"And the lessons with Snape?"

"Excellent, it's weird, i never thought i could be that powerful, just in my mind i mean."

"Well, if you look inside you can find you are more powerful then you think." Ron stared at Dumbledore, bit cryptic wasn't it, Ron thought, but said nothing. "Any other incidents happen?"

"No," Ron said, "I haven't punched any one with out meaning to, if that is what you mean." Dumbledore laughed slightly.

"Yes that is what i meant, now, its getting late, and i will see you next week."

"Night sir." Ron smiled and walked out of the office.

0x0x0

"You want to go check on Harry." Dean said as Ron walked in, full of panic Ron stared at Dean for more, "He and Hermione, well lets just say, she was dead out of order, be careful near her, she is clearly in love with you."

"What?" Ron said startled, "Where is he?"

"Dorm." Dean smiled, Ron rushed up to the dorm, to see Harry on the bed staring angrily at the wall.

"Hey." Ron said, knocking Harry out of his dream. "What's happened?"

"Hermione," Harry mumbled, "She told me why she was so upset about us, and then said i don't deserve you."

"Bull shit." Ron laughed, "Well i am a bit mint," Ron said, Harry laughed.

"Yeah a bit." Ron winked and sat next to Harry. "How did the thing go?"

"Usual. So, why was she upset?"

"Said, we were wrong, she grew up to believe that gay was wrong."

"What, since when has she been so closed minded?"

"Since, she is in love with you i guess." Harry said.

"Well, she can go fuck her self, because I'm in love with you dear."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

0x0x0

Ron walked into the common room with Harry, Hermione was sat on a chair reading a book.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron said, she looked up, he had said it loudly so a lot of people in the common room looked up, even Ginny who was sat wit Dean and Seamus.

"I have nothing to say." Hermione said shyly.

"Well listen then." Ron said, "You were fucking out of order what you said to Harry, you don't think gay is wrong, you just think it is wrong because you are jealous of Harry and you know it, you missed your chance, and now you don't want Harry with me, because you think if i didn't have him, I'd go to you..."

"Ron I'm..."

"I said listen!" He shouted, "I don't love you Hermione, i used to have the smallest crush on you, but you were never interested, so i didn't push it, but now, you think i should stop loving Harry, so i could love you, well I'm never going to stop. And, as for him not deserving me, its you that don't deserve any one, you go on and on to every one about what is right and what is wrong, answer me this, is it right for a girl to go back out with her boyfriend, who tried to kill her? No!"

"Ron, don't talk to me like that."

"Don't worry, because as of now, i never want to talk to you again!" Ron said, and stared at every one, "And if any of you have a problem with Harry and Me, keep it to your self because we don't want to hear it." With that Ron walked out of the common room, Harry close behind.

"You know, your really sexy when you say things like that." Harry laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ronald!" Harry shouted, as he nudged his sleeping boyfriend, who wouldn't wake. "Ronald Weasley wake up now!"

"Mum?" Ron said, one eye open, he saw Harry and then turned over, putting a pillow over his head.

"Ron, your late!" Harry laughed, snatching the covers of Ron, "Ron your naked!" Harry grinned at his naked boyfriend.

"Well you took all my clothes last night." Ron said sleepily, "And you wore me out, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be so tired." Ron said, snatching the blankets back, "Five more minutes?"

"No, Your late for Quidditch." Harry said, "And your making me late."

"Well go then, i will meet you there." Ron yawned, he smiled at Harry who was dressed for practice.

"Hurry up!" Harry scowled, and left Ron yawning on the bed.

"Five more minutes wont hurt any one." Ron giggled, and put his head back on the pillow.

0x0x0

"Good work Ginny," Harry called, as he flew around on his broom stick, watching the match, and also looking for the snitch, the team were doing great, and all felt very good for their re match with Slytherin.

"'Arry." A familiar voice called, for a minute Harry thought it would be Ron, who twenty minutes later, still hadn't turned up, turning, he saw Hagrid, "'Arry, come quick." Not liking the urgency in the giants voice, Harry rushed forward. "Its Ron.."

"What, what's happened?" Harry asked quickly, he kept on thinking about the grim.

"He's been attacked." Hagrid said quickly, "He's in a bad way 'Arry."

"Ginny, come here, Dean you take over." Harry shouted, knowing he should tell Ginny, the three of them rushed to the hospital wing, Harry repeating what Hagrid had told him.

"Poppy, how is he?" Hagrid asked the matron, who was rushing around, potions in her hand.

"Wait there." She said, not looking at who it was, and rushed over to a bed, that was closed behind curtains, Harry went to push forward, but Hagrid pulled him back.

"Just, wait, let them work on him," Hagrid said, frustrated Harry collapsed onto the floor, head in his knees, his body was shaking, he should have stayed with him.

"Hagrid, do you know what happened?" Ginny asked, as she sat down next to Harry, an arm around him.

"Looks like he was beaten up, the muggle way." Hagrid said, "Which is better for him, because muggle injuries are a lot easier to fix." Hagrid added quickly, "But he was hexed repeatedly, and McGonagall suspects that who ever did well, crutio..."

"Who did it?" Harry asked, not wanting to hear what happened any more.

"No one knows. I found him, i thought it was too late, he looked as if he were... well i rushed him here you see, then McGonagall came, and Dumbledore,"

"It was Draco." Harry said, "It must have been, who else would have done some thing like that to him."

"Well after last night, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hermione, who is dating Draco, could have told him, and now he did it for her." Harry said, "It makes sense."

"Why would Hermione want Ron to be in hospital?" Hagrid asked, "She's got a soft spot for Ron."

"Exactly." Said Ginny, "Last night, Ron, well, he told her he never wanted to speak to her again."

"Ron wouldn't do such a thing." Hagrid said, "Before you and him Harry, i thought well, i thought them two would definitely get together."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Hermione isn't thinking straight." Ginny said, "She made it clear she has a problem with them two, and now, this,"

"I'm going to kill him." Harry said, getting up, Hagrid pushing him back down.

"No, you will not." He said firmly, the teacher in him coming out in that voice.

"Hagrid he could have killed him." Harry said, tears streaming down his face. "If you didn't, he would,"

"Look, if who ever did this wanted him dead, why not use the killing curse?" Hagrid said.

"Because they wanted him to suffer." Harry said, he was about to move again, when the matron walked over.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked quietly, the matron nodded, and looked at the three of them.

"There are a lot of minor problems."

"Problems, what sort of problems?" Harry asked.

"Well, it seemed after he was pushed to the floor, he was being help back by ropes, you can see the scars on his wrists, and then he was kicked, a lot, in the same place, causing him to have several broken ribs," Harry's mind flashed to images of Ron being beaten. "Also, he has a large head wound, and his body isn't reacting to the treatment, we've stopped all the bleeding, and healers are doing their best, but, well, I'm sorry Harry."

"No, he's not going to die!" Harry screamed, "I promised him, i told him he wouldn't." Harry rushed forwards to the bed he knew Ron was in, and he stood frozen, at the sight of him.

His head in a bandage, his face, and freckles covered with blood, and bruises formed over his right eye, and a large cut on his left eye. His arm was in a bandage, and so was one of his leg, he had several cuts across his chest, and a large purple swelling over his ribs. Harry fell to the floor, and cried hard, as Ginny walked in, but she rushed out after she saw him.

"Ron, please, don't die on me now." Harry cried, he moved closer to Ron, grabbing his hand, hoping for life, but there was nothing, his body was cold, he looked at Ron's wrists, his heart broke at the place were ropes were, but Harry looked deeper then the ropes, and saw several over cuts, that were there long before the rope, they were healed, but he could tell that they were self inflicted. He dropped Ron's hand, and cried hard. "Ron, you have to wake up, I'm not going to lose you, not now, we've been through too much," Harry cried, and took Ron's hand again, he leaned over Ron's face, and planted a kiss on Ron's parted lips, tears falling onto Ron's face. "I love you Ron, please wake up, you can't leave me here on my own, you just can't."

Harry stared at the body in front of him, using his other hand to rub Ron's hair, which was a darker red because of the blood.

"I love you Harry." Ron's voice was fragile, and Harry could hardly hear him.

"Ron, your going to be okay." Harry said.

"Harry, listen, please." Ron's voice was firm, but quiet, "What ever happens to me," He coughed a little, "I want you to move on, please, don't do anything stupid,"

"Ron, nothing is going to happen, your going to be okay." Harry said.

"Promise me Harry." Ron said, squeezing Harry's hand. "You have to promise."

"No, i can't, i can't live with out you."

"Promise me Harry," Ron said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Promise." Harry said weakly, and Ron gave a small smile as he coughed again, this time blood spilling from his mouth.

"I'm scared Harry." Ron said, his fear was in his voice, causing Harry to cry, as the matron walked in.

"Your awake, good," She said, "Drink." She put a potion to his lips, and he drank it, chocking a bit. "That will stop the inner bleeding," She said, Harry looked at Ron who nodded a bit. "You in any pain?" She asked.

"Head ache." He replied, and was handed another potion, he drank it, and his eyes closed a bit.

"That will take the pain away." She said, "You should be okay, your staying in here for a week, no arguments." Ron didn't argue he just stared at the floor. "Your parents are on their way, all worried, you gave every one a fright," Ron didn't say anything he just stared at the floor. "You need your rest, Harry, you have five minutes."

"No, I'm staying with him." Harry said, the matron knew he would say something like that and nodded and walked out. "I'm never leaving you again, Ron, i shouldn't have left you this morning."

"No, you didn't know Harry." Ron said, "I didn't know. I should have got up when you got up,"

"Who was it?" Harry asked, fear fell in Ron's eye, and he stared at the floor.

"I, can't remember." Ron mumbled.

"Ron, you have to remember, please."

"So you can kill them and get expelled? And leave me here?"

"What, no, i wouldn't kill, i just, you have to tell a teacher." Harry said.

"It was Hermione." Ron said, "I almost got killed because of her."

"She did this?" Harry's voice broke.

"Yes, she stunned me, and she did some charms around the area, so no one would hear me, and she..." Ron cut of, and cried silently, "And he came, and, he, and then, it went black."

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, but Ron just sat in silence.

0x0x0

"Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said as she rushed forward, Dumbledore and Mr Weasley behind. "Is he awake?" Harry nodded.

"I'll leave you alone." He mumbled, but was held back, Molly pushed him back in the seat.

"No, you stay dear." She said, and she stared at her son, who's eyes were shut. "Ron dear, mum's here." Ron opened his eyes and just stared at her, "Ron are you okay?" He nodded.

"Why isn't he speaking?" Mr Weasley asked.

"He was talking, but he stopped, he hasn't said anything since he, told me what happened." Ron shot Harry a look that told him to shut up, so he did.

An hour went by, Ron didn't say a word, Harry answered questions with a nod, and a short answer, nothing detailed, Dumbledore stayed with them, and from the look of concentration, Harry could tell he was trying to get into Ron's mind, but Ron sat there, eyes closed, looking as if he was sleeping, but he was pushing Dumbledore out of his mind, putting up doors to what had happened.

Harry was forced to leave the hospital wing and go to bed, he kissed Ron good bye, and whispered his love for him before leaving. "Harry, how is he?" Ginny asked as he walked into the common room.

"He's awake." Harry mumbled, and saw Hermione sat alone. "You stupid bitch!" Harry shouted, Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, "Get what you wanted, he could have died, and its all your fault," Ginny stared at Hermione, "Your going to get what you deserve for this Hermione," Harry threatened, and pushed his way up to his dorm, he could hear Ginny shouting at Hermione now, and then a door slam, and he figured Hermione had ran up to the girls dorm.

The next morning, Harry went to the hospital wing, and sat with Ron, who was awake and sitting up in his bed, he still hadn't said anything.

"Every one is worried, Ginny has been crying, no one is talking to Hermione," Harry could have sworn he saw Ron flinch at the sound of her name, "But you must not worry, because I'm here now, and i promise everything will be okay." Ron nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips, he moved a little and patted the bed so Harry could sit next to him.

"Ron, why wont you talk?" Harry asked, Ron looked at him, and shrugged. "Its okay, you don't have to say anything," Harry smiled weakly, as Ron looked back to the floor. Harry held onto Ron's hand tighter.

"I love you." Ron whispered, Harry smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled, and kissed Ron quickly, as the matron walked in.

"Lessons now Harry, Ron will be safe here." Harry looked at Ron who nodded.

"See you later," Harry promised, and kissed him again "Love you pet." Ron smiled, and watched Harry walk of.

Harry stood out side charms, he was talking to Dean about Ron, when he noticed Hermione and Draco laughing together, Dean noticed, and held onto Harry's arm, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"What's this Potter, New boyfriend?" Draco called over, Harry yanked his hand away from Dean, but Seamus was now holding him back. "How is Weasley?"

"You bastard, i know what you did," Harry said, "What you did to me, your nothing but a queer your self Malfoy, your a rapist, a bully, and a complete cunt, and your not worth my time." Harry said, he sounded more calm then he felt, every one looked at Draco.

"Rapist?" Hermione's voice was fragile.

"See what your so called boyfriend is like Hermione, you two should be happy together. Your both shit." Harry said.

"Who did he rape?" Dean whispered to Seamus.

"Me, he raped me. All this time he says how he hates me, but that didn't stop him, did it Malfoy." Harry said sharply, "I'm sick of being scared of you, your nothing," Harry said, every one shut up and stared at Malfoy, he didn't have anything to say, so he walked of, Hermione following, before calling Harry a liar.

Harry sat silently in charms, he had never felt so alone, he did his work, but he couldn't concentrate, with out meaning to, he let it slip about Draco, and that is one thing he didn't want to do. But now every one knew, and every one stared at him as if he was contaminated. At lunch, Harry walked down to the hospital wing, he sat on the bed with Ron, who looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked, it seemed Ron would only talk to Harry, and even when he did, he didn't say much.

"I saw Malfoy," Harry muttered, "And, he was being Malfoy, and i didn't mean to, but i told him he was nothing but a rapist, and i wasn't going to be scared of him any more." Ron squeezed Harry's hand tight. "And they all know what he did to me," Harry continued, "And now, no one looks at me."

"Toss pots." Ron said.

"But it doesn't matter, i only want you to look at me." Harry smiled, and Ron stared at him, a little spark in his eye, "But not like that, its creepy." Harry laughed, and Ron kissed him on the lips.

"Dumbledore came to see me today," Ron said after a minute or two of kissing, "He knows what curse i was under."

"What was it?"

"well he didn't say, but he muttered some thing about Dragonflies, which was just weird, and then he asked any one who had a problem with me, with us, and i said Herm..." he still couldn't say her name, "And Draco, and he said some thing about talking to them and went."

"Do you think it was her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe, she doesn't seem to be her self any more," Ron said, "Any way, i told him about who did it to me, so she is definitely going to have been spoken to by now."

"Good." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, i feel a bit bad though." Ron said, and received a weird look from Harry, "I mean, if she did curse me, she is going to get expelled, or, well, worse," Harry thought back to their first year, when she had said getting killed wouldn't be as bad as getting expelled, and he could tell Ron was thinking the same thing, "And, well, you know, the old Hermione would never do anything like that would she?" Harry shook his head, "I think Draco did something to her."

"Like what?"

"The Imperious curse."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Harry and Ron walked into the common room, where Ron had no clue was a huge party on his behalf. Every one came out of their hiding places shouting surprise, and Ron grinned at them all.

"Wow." He laughed, "Thanks mate," He grinned as Dean handed him a drink.

"Don't thank us, was all his idea, but you know us, couldn't turn down a party!" Seamus laughed, pointing at Harry.

"Thanks Harry." Ron smiled, and kissed Harry full on, every one made noises, and the two parted laughing.

"Is that all i get?" Harry winked, as he took a drink of Seamus.

"Well, all your getting in front of this lot." Ron grinned, Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him, "Easy Ginny, still hurts." Ron said, as he flinched a bit, she pulled away instantly.

"Sorry," She said, but Ron pulled her in for a softer hug.

"Don't be," Ron smiled, he looked around, surprised there was so many people in the room, then he pulled closer to Harry as he saw Hermione sat, with her head in a book.

"What she doing here?" Harry asked, protectively standing in front of Ron, and holding his hand tighter then ever.

"Well, even though she is a complete bitch now, she is still a Gryffindor, and we couldn't chuck her out." Dean said, "Ginny wanted to though."

Harry stayed close to Ron that night, they never went near Hermione, but she kept looking up at them. Dean stayed with them, and so did Seamus, a few alcoholic drinks later, every one was pretty giddy, "Games lets play games!" Seamus giggled.

"Truth or Dare!" Dean decided, every one, including Harry and Ron played, they sat in a circle, Hermione still sat on the chair reading, they found an empty bottle and Seamus put it in the middle, "Ron is first." Dean said, "As this is all for him."

Ron shrugged, "Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked. Ron went with truth. Seamus grinned, Ron didn't like that smile, "If it wasn't Harry, who would it be?" Ron thought about if for a moment, even with alcohol, he knew that it would only be Harry.

"Come on!" Dean cheered.

"I don't know," Ron laughed, but he did know, deep down.

"No you have to say." Ginny laughed.

"Well, the only other person i liked was," He didn't say her name, "So, yeah her, probably, but Seamus your a close second." Ron said, and Harry laughed next to him at the look on Seamus's face.

As the night progressed, Neville has kissed Ginny, Seamus had kissed Dean, and Dean was now trying to kiss Neville who kept pushing away.

"Harry!" Seamus laughed, as the bottle pointed at him.

"Truth!"

"Boring!" Ginny laughed.

"I have a truth for him." Hermione's voice piped up from the corner.

"Well your not playing, bitch." Ginny said.

"What you said about Draco is it true?" Ron held tight onto Harry's hand, Harry hated her for bringing it up, when every one had started treating him normal again.

"I've said a lot about Draco." Harry said.

"Did he rape you Harry?" Her voice was raised, and every one glared at her.

"Harry, you don't have to answer." Ginny said.

"Yes, it is true." Harry's voice was trembling, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Your lying, he wouldn't do something like that." She said.

"Your obviously not a good shag." Ginny said.

"He did do something like that, and it wasn't the only time," Ron spoke up, he was shaking, Harry stared at him, "I'm going to bed, thanks for the party." He mumbled, and walked up stairs.

"Happy now, you stupid bitch, after everything you did to them," Ginny roared, and Harry rushed up stairs to Ron.

Ron was sat on his bed, crying. Harry sat next to him, and put an arm around him. "He did it to you too." He said, and Ron nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said, he would kill me, and i believed him." Ron said, "I wanted to Harry, i didn't want to keep it to myself, i was scared,"

"Its okay, come here." Harry held Ron tighter, "He's not going to any one now, Dumbledore will sort him out. And Hermione, he knows it was her now." Ron nodded. "And then we can go on like normal, and be happy, but them all behind us."

"Yeah, normal." Ron mumbled.

0x0x0

Harry and Ron walked to Dumbledore's office, holding hands, and talking amongst them selves. Stepping into the spiral stair case, they said the pass word; honey lemon, and waited to be called into Dumbledore's office.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked, as he stared at Draco, who was looking smug on the sofa, and Hermione who sat opposite.

"Seems, we have a confession." Dumbledore said, and pointed to two seats, the boys sat in them, still hand in hand. "Draco, repeat what you told me," His voice was firm, and Draco's smug expression was washed away.

"I was ordered to put Hermione under the imperious curse." Draco's voice was high, as if some one was squeezing his balls, making him sound like a chipmunk, Ron couldn't help but snigger. "My father, told me it was the only way, she was the only one who could make the potion, i told her to do it, and she did, and i spent more time with her, making the link between you three break, and then i made her slip Ron the potion, making him imagine he is killing Harry, so he would push away from him, and Harry would be on his own, for the dark lord to kill him." Draco chocked, and looked horrified at what he had said.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in amazement.

"And any apologies Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore said.

"I am sorry, for what i did to you both, it was horrible, and i shouldn't have." Ron and Harry stared for a minute. "I will be punished for what i did, and i will not try and escape any punishments."

Dumbledore stared at the amazement on the two boys faces, "I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes," Harry said, "If Draco's dad was behind it, how is it possible, he is in Azkaban."

"I knew you would ask that, and i am sorry to say Harry, i have no answers for you." Harry sighed, "However, i do know that there have been no break outs of Azkaban, and, as far as we know, the Malfoy's do not have any special mind reading powers."

"So, how do you think this happened?" Ron asked.

"I do not think his father has told him, i believe it is trauma, Draco has suffered the lost of both parents, his mother, is fragile with out Lusious, leaving Draco alone, and i suggest he had been imagining conversations with his father, hoping that, if he does something as drastic as this, it will make the Dark Lord happy, and he will help his father escape."

"So, he's mental?" Ron said, causing Dumbledore to smile widely.

"Mental, no, but delusional, possibly," He answered.

"So, what happens to him now?" Harry asked, staring at Draco.

"After what he has done, i have no choice but to expel him from Hogwarts, and what he done to you two, and performing one of the unforgivable curses, i have no choice but to send him to Azkaban, where he will await trial."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She was under the Imperious curse, anything she had done, she had no power of it," Dumbledore said, "She has no memory of what happened that day, you were sent to the hospital wing, and she does not know any thing she has said to you." Ron looked slightly relieved.

"So, she is okay?" Harry asked, "She's not going to Azkaban."

"She will await trial, but i have told the dementors she is to stay here, under close eye, and is not to go to Azkaban until trial."

"But she can't be charged with anything, because she was under the imperious curse right?"

"The ministry have to make sure she was, and they will question her, i believe she will be let go, with nothing against her name." Ron and Harry nodded together, taking in the information.

"But professor, there are still things that don't add up." Harry said, "Why would Draco want Hermione to tell Ginny about their relationship?"

"Because he knew, Ginny would tell you."

"And that especially Ron bit, would definitely for sure break the relationship." Ron muttered.

"You are not to be blamed for any of this, Draco will be punished."

"And then turn into a death eater like his father." Harry pointed out.

"That very well maybe."

0x0x0

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the common room together, receiving looks from every one. "Right, every one listen up!" Ron shouted, Harry stared at him, surprised by the acts of his lover. Every one stopped what they were doing, and looked at Ron. "No one is to say anything to Hermione about what has happened, she, well she wasn't her self okay!" Every one stared at Hermione who kept her head down. "She was under the Imperious curse, and the Hermione we know and love would never have said anything like that." The common room was sent to a buzzing chatter, as Ginny walked up to them.

"Sorry, Hermy." She said, and Hermione smiled at her, and the two friends hugged each other.

"And, any one who makes her feel like shit, is a complete tosser." Ron added, and sat down with Harry.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled, and hugged Ron tightly. "I am sorry, i really should have been more careful..."

"She's back to her normal self then." Ron laughed at Harry.

"Yes well, i have a lot of home work to do, I'm off to the library." Hermione said and walked out, leaving Ginny, Ron and Harry to laugh together.

0x0x0

The summer holidays came quickly, and Harry was able to stay the whole duration with Ron, and they were sat at the lake grinning at each other, when they were joined by Fred and George.

"We heard about Draco." Fred grinned.

"Lucky he suddenly started telling the truth all of a sudden." George said.

"Yes it is in deed George, and that he was so up for confessing." Fred added.

"And, well, that high voice, well, shows how concerned he was about what he was doing." George laughed.

"Shame, we missed it, sounds like we did a good job on the ferret." Fred said, sounding sad.

"Wait, it was you two?" Harry asked shocked.

"How else do you think the ferret would have admitted to it, and leave my baby brother and his baby alone."

"Not to mention Hermione." George said with a smile.

"Just because you've got the crush mate." Fred laughed.

"I do not." George protested but his cheeks went red.

"He so does," Fred laughed,

"So is she okay?" George asked.

"She's fine." Harry smiled.

"When you get back to school, or when you see her next, its only fair you tell her about what i, i mean, we did." George said.

"Yes dear." Fred laughed.

Harry stared at Ron and grinned, it had been Fred and George who made this happily ever after happen, they were back to normal with Hermione, and Ron had stopped having dreams about Harry, well, the dirty dreams became a more frequent thing, Ron didn't care, and neither did Harry, when Ron would show him what they got up to in his dream, they both put it to hormones, and the constant need to please each other, was a definite bonus, and they both became very good at using the silencing charm, which was used practically every night.

**The End**

****

**I know its a crap ending, as it was my first harry potter fic i really didn't know how to end it, but i hope every thing was explained. sorry if it seemed a little rushed.**

****

**please tell me what you thought.**

****

**and i am starting a new fic... and will be up shortly... check out Madina Lake... :D **


End file.
